Konoha no Yokishu
by Xyshuryn
Summary: Revamped! Watch as the death of Naruto at age 4 leads to the rebirth of Hitokiri Tenshi, Naruto's new body. He'll live, love, and learn as he strives to create the Four Horsemen of Konoha, and fight the enemies of Kami. -Hiatus, sorry-
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I don't own Naruto. If I did, he'd be gettin' enough tail to make the Kyuubi beam in pride. Also, no, there will not be any pre-teen sexual activities. Everything between Tenshi/Naruto and Rei is purely innocent and is all about love, not lust. If it's too fluffy for you, well then, go find another story to read.

**P.S. Big Props to my new Beta, Sweet Heavens!**

_... I'm too white for this._

-------------

October 10th, a day which would've been like any other, had it not been for the giant rampaging nine-tailed fox outside, tearing through Konohoa's most elite ninja like they were smoke in the wind. In the Hokage's office, a mournful Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was slowly drawing seals around the still bloody stump of what was his son's freshly-cut umbilical cord. To his credit, young Naruto was laying there relatively still, his cerulean orbs staring unfocused at his father.

Still, here he was, the leader of the strongest hidden village, Konohagakure, having already lost his wife this night in birth to their son, Naruto, and now, he was preparing to sacrifice his own soul. Unbeknownst to him, Uriel, Kami's Angel of Death, was watching over them both, for tonight was a special night for all of the world, even if it would have tragic, though yet unforseen, consequences within a few short years.

Uriel, unseen by Minato, had entered the office, watching as the seals were placed, and deciding where to place the Hidden Spiral Seal. To the angel's surprise, Naruto managed to look directly at him, not just once or twice, but at least a half dozen times as he moved around. The soul in this child was definitely special, and Uriel began to understand why he was sent.

With a sigh to himself, the hooded, black-winged angel followed and watched, waiting for his time to make his move, as ordered by Kami itself. The carnage before him sickened him, making him shudder at the absolute destruction the Kyuubi was causing. No matter how many times over the course of humanity that Uriel had seen such destruction, it never stopped effecting him. If it weren't for the cold rain washing away the blood and tears, Uriel would've thrown up had he been physically capable of it.

Still, for Uriel to be called for the first time in over three thousand years, Kami-sama must've had a plan for the boy. Though yes, he was the Angel of Death, the souls were left to the Shinigami, while the Wrath of Kami was left to the Bijuu. His job? To know when the purest souls were going to be extinguished, and to mark them before hand so that the Shinigami didn't get to them before Uriel, often accompanied by the androgynous Kami-sama itself.

"But why did Kyuubi come here tonight? And why did he not seem to be able to see me?" Uriel pondered to himself. He knew the snake, Orochimaru, had come close to achieving a form of immortality, but it wasn't true immortality, and it was just one man. Normally that wouldn't merit the Kyuubi. It was then he heard a voice in his head. _"Do not worry, Uriel, my Angel of Death. You'll know my reasons within a few short years. Now go, the Shinigami's coming, and there's an opening on the child."_

There. There was the opening. The Shinigami watched as Uriel swooped down, blowing the rain from the hair of the Hokage, unseen by any but those involved, just as the fox was sealed. Placing his hands on both Naruto's and Minato's bodies, unseen by even the Kyuubi, he now allowed himself to be seen by both father and son. On Naruto's forehead a small spiral would appear as he funneled Minato's chakra from his body into it like a siphon.

Looking to Minato and the Shinigami, Uriel spoke softly. "Do not worry, Namikaze Minato, for Kami has plans for young Naruto. As for you, however... " The Angel of Death tilted his head to the Death God, "Kami requests that you not devour this man's soul. In exchange, he'll let you travel to the underworld and pick any three souls you desire. Even those previously forbidden to you. Is this acceptable?"

The Shinigami grinned from behind his dark mask and nodded, knowing already which three souls he would torture and devour for all of eternity. Moving his tanto away from Minato's soul, he forced the last of the screaming, foul-mouthed fox's souls into the body of the child. Taking the soul of Minato into his hands, Uriel flew up with it out of Minato's body, whispering to him. "Come, let's take you to Kushina-san. She's waiting to see you."

-------------

4 Years Later

-------------

It was a bright, sunny day with plenty of large fluffy clouds floating above, something the Nara's appreciated, and young Naruto was playing in the park with a young redheaded girl named Rei whom he had known for as far back as he could remember. Rei was the adopted daughter of one Hatake Kakashi, or Copy-Cat Kakashi as he was known in several Bingo Books.

Kakashi had taken Rei in when she was just over a year and a half old, because her mother, Rin, had gotten sick, and unfortunately passed away. The loss of his sensei and both teammates was not something he found at all easy to cope with, but Rei made him smile, remembering the good times. When Kakashi took Rei to see Tsume though, although the matron of the Inuzuka tried to be civil, as she was an innocent child.

However, she made it crystal clear that Rei did not possess the ability to communicate with companion dogs they way all other Inuzuka's could, because Rin had been kicked out for dating Obito. Rin's own weakness with the ability to communicate with "The Pack" had been passed down to Rei, and only made it worse. At best Rei and the companions could understand basic body language.

Still, in Kakashi's eyes, he would've liked to have had Naruto as well, but of course the fucker-nutters on the council had said no. He and Rei were good for each other. Rei, with the help of her father, kept people from hurting Naruto as much when they were together, and in return, Naruto kept Rei happy by promising to always protect her, even if it would cost him his life. How ironic that it would literally cost him that.

Today, sadly, was the day that destiny would be fulfilled, ending the life of Uzumaki Naruto, but bringing into the world a new being. A being of judgement and protection. A being whom would fulfil the dreams of Uzumaki Naruto in life, and perhaps replace Uriel later on, in death. And it would all start the way good things always started. With a bang. Sadly for Deidara, he wasn't around, and wasn't held responsible.

A loud explosion near the park drew the attention of several shinobi, while parents grabbed up their children and ran away. This of course, left only Naruto and Rei, who were told to stay there with Hinata and her bodyguard from the Branch House, as this was the first play date Hinata was ever being allowed. He felt they'd be safe there while he went to examine things with the others. His hopes were shattered when he heard a loud scream. A scream that he knew came from Rei.

The Hyuuga Branch member had a secret, one he could not share lest he be killed. Yet still, with a Hyuuga Heiress in one arm, and the daughter of Hatake Kakashi in the other, he could go to Kumo, make a lot of money giving them the heiress, and make still even more money if he could find a good seal master to take off the Caged Bird seal so he could mate properly with all those beautiful women in Kumo.

Kakashi, worrying about not only his girl, but his sensei's only child, whom he knew would die trying to save her if anything bad happened to her. He'd learned about Naruto being Minato's son during an already enraged Sarutobi who was once screaming at the council, demanding to be there, practically daring them to call for his death.

When Kakashi had Homura up in the air with a Chidori, ready to plunge it in if the idiot called Naruto a demon one more time, Sarutobi ordered him to stand down. Normally that would've been the end of any other shinobi's career, but the Hokage was amused, so only a week of D-ranked missions were required. Still, he was very protective of Naruto, as was Naruto of Rei. And with Rei's and Naruto's affections for each other, he feared for the worst. His fears were well founded, especially when he felt a large pulse of Kyuubi's chakra.

When the branch member ran with Rei and the new girl, Hinata, he didn't expect Naruto to show up from behind. If it wasn't for his ability to sense chakra, that blow Naruto tried to deliver would've been fatal, even if he was only holding a blunted Kunai. Swiftly he turned and kicked Naruto into a tree, his hand sending four sharp Kunai into his gut for his trouble.

Hinata had already fainted and was tied by the branch member's son and his genin teammate, a bastard of an Uchiha, while the younger branch Hyuuga knocked out a screaming Rei. Seeing Rei injured caused something inside of Naruto to snap, as every thread of sanity disappeared. Around his young body an evil red aura formed, his features becoming more feral, and his wounds healing, forcing the Kunai out of his body.

Reaching down he grabbed two of the kunai covered in his blood, a tail of red chakra forming behind him. Rushing forward towards the two genin he slashed the Uchiha through his eyes with enough force the blade could be heard ripping through the bone of his eye sockets and the cartilage of his nose.

Cursing loudly, both Hyuuga's activated their Byakugan and charged him, hitting him with as many Juuken strikes as possible. Even with the Kyuubi opening the tenketsu back open, it wasn't enough as his vitals were being torn apart from the inside out. "Die, demon scum!," cried out the elder of the two Hyuuga branch members before unleashing his attack. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou! (8 Trigrams, 64 Palms)"

All the blows hit Naruto and he fell, dropping both Kunai. Picking them up, the elder handed one to the other and told him to go put the Uchiha out of his misery, something he did happily, raising the blade and plunging it back down into his skull, cracking through the remains of the Uchiha's eye sockets. Meanwhile, the elder branch member knelt down and removed Naruto's head; the sounds of kunai squelching as it cut back and forth.

Just as Kakashi arrived, there above Naruto's lifeless body was the Elder Hyuuga from the Branch Family that had been watching Hinata and Rei, holding the severed head of the child in the air, accepting the cheers of those around him who had come to watch the fight. Unfortunately for all of them, Kakashi was not alone. The Sandaime Hokage appeared, with Ibiki and Anko beside him.

When the sight of Naruto's head in the shinobi's hand and the sounds of cheer hit him, he let out a low growl and issued an order he'd never given before. An order with just six words. "Kill them all. Spare no one." For once in his life, Kakashi was glad somebody had knocked out his daughter, because that last slaughter was something she didn't need to see, especially with the headless body of her young crush nearby.

-------------

A few nights later, above the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Monument, a small gathering of people were at the hastily prepared grave of Uzumaki Naruto. Though Shinobi were taught not to shed tears for the loss of a comrade in the heat of battle, or in public, though they sometimes let it slip at a funeral, especially if it was raining. Tonight, however, it was not raining, but not a damn one of them cared. They wept, and they wept openly.

The Sandaime, Kakashi, Rei, Anko, Ibiki, Jiraiya, and even Tsunade, and her apprentice Shizune, were present as they all said goodbye in their own way. Jiraiya had been on his way to Konohoa to drop of his latest book to his two biggest fans when he got the messenger bird from the Hokage. It was on the road there that he bumped into Tsunade who, having had not seen Jiraiya so grief-stricken in long time, felt something was wrong. When the words being choked out failed to tell the story, he gave her the letter from their sensei.

When Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived in Konohoa for the small funeral, the sight of people celebrating caused something within them both to snap. Even the normally stoic Aburame clan head, Shibi, joined in on their beating of several who were loudly proclaiming those who died by the Hokage's orders to be martyrs. If not for the few shinobi who knew better... who knew the Yondaime... there might have been repercussions. Still, it did little to ease them and their pain. Though neither of the Sannin had known Naruto, they knew how highly their sensei regarded him, and would've wanted him protected.

And it was here, at Naruto's grave, where the falling snow seemed to stop in mid-air, and the cool breeze ceased to blow. Before them appeared two figures, one a tall, dark-cloaked man with large black wings, and the other, a more serene looking being whose gender was rather androgynous, dressed in white robes. Normally this would've alerted the Shinobi, but for some reason there was a feeling of calm that surrounded them all. It was then the one in white spoke up, though its mouth did not move, and the voice was both masculine and feminine at once._ "Do not fear, and do not mourn, my children. Naruto's soul is safe. And it is because of his soul, that I am here to speak to you all."_

Before them another light appeared, and it was young Naruto, though it was obvious he was just a spirit, his form being quite transparent after all. He smiled to them, and waved to Rei, who had several tears running down her cheeks as she looked at him. The calming voice then spoke again,_ "You are wondering who I am, and why I am here. You know me as Kami, the creator. The one beside me is Uriel, my Angel of Death, who helps me find prospects like young Naruto. It's why when the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, I had him put the Hidden Spiral Seal upon Naruto, since I foresaw this event."_

"Sp-spiral Seal? What's going on? You foresaw this but did nothing?! How could you let this happen to him?!" Kakashi was screaming, tears soaking his mask to the point he actually pulled it down, shocking those around him who had never seen his true face. "Calm yourself!" replied Uriel in a commanding tone, stepping closer. "Kami-sama has a plan for his spirit, so please, don't interrupt. I assure you, it is all for the best."

Kami bowed its head to Uriel and stepped to Kakashi, wiping the tears from his eyes, then leaned down and did the same for Rei. _"The Hidden Spiral Seal is a seal I use whenever the Shinigami is summoned to seal away one of my Bijuu. For you see, the Kyuubi was following my orders, trying to get to one of three people who have broken my laws to the extent that I am in need of an enforcer. Two are men whom you may know well. Orochimaru, and Uchiha Madara. They have found ways to touch immortality, something I cannot allow. The third is one of your former students, Jiraiya, Nagato, who now calls himself Pein, and fancies himself a god."_

All eyes were on the gentle figure of the self-proclaimed Kami-sama itself, yet they could not bring themselves to doubt it, or question its truth. _"The seal drew out the last of Minato's power before the Shinigami would've taken his soul, but do not worry... I traded 3 evil souls of the Shinigami's choice for Minato's, so he is with Kushina. They met briefly with Naruto, and I must say, he was happy to learn all of the truths I had to tell him. I wish I could tell you more than I have, but I cannot, for only Naruto can and will know."_

Uriel then stepped forward, clutching Naruto's spirit's shoulder. "We have asked Naruto if he'd like to be reborn into a body created by myself and Kami, the same age as he would be now. We explained that he would have a few bloodlines which he could pass on all but one of to his children in the future once he was done helping us and the Shinigami bring in these rogue souls."

Sighing, Uriel stretched a bit, "And he could do it too, though he'd need lots of training, as the Hidden Spiral Seal also absorbed more than 80 percent of Kyuubi's chakra before he passed. Mix that with his own and Minato's... and you get the idea." All those who knew nodded slowly.

Kami-same then spoke up again,_ "But this little squirt surprised us when he asked us to come to you, which we would've done so anyway. The surprise though, isn't that he wanted you to know, it's that he wanted two favors from you if he decides to come back_."

Leaning back against an invisible wall of air, Kami continued, _"First, he'd like to be found by his father's teacher, and taught basic chakra control until he turns 6, at which time he'd like to come back and learn from, as he put it, Anko-nee-chan, and Ibiki-nii-san. It seems Minato spoke highly of Jiraiya's ability to help, which Naruto explained how Torture and Interrogation is 'really awesome'. He likes both the mind games."_

The two skilled torture and interrogation specialists both squealed in delight while blushing at their nicknames at this request, but nodded, as did the Toad Sannin, who would do anything to get him back. _"He also asked that he be allowed to play with Rei again when he comes back, even though he'll look a lot different, and be going by a different name. This is tacked onto his father's request towards you, Kakashi. He'd like you to consider arranging a marriage between Rei, and Naruto, or rather, Tenshi, which will be his new name."_ Kakashi's visible eye widened and he looked down to Rei who was blushing bright red. She then looked up to her father in return and mouthed one word. 'Please.'

Kakashi nodded his approval and all three, even Naruto, smiled... though Naruto was blushing a bit too._ "I am glad you'll accept this,"_ spoke the Kami again, _"Jiraiya, if you'll be in the forest to the east on the main island of Wave Country on New Year's Day, I'll have young Tenshi meet you there, and he'll explain to you what his two doujutsu do, and how the third bloodline will be related to his summon pact."_ This caused more than a few eyebrows to raise.

"If you would, Jiraiya," spoke Uriel, looking at the white-haired man, "keep in contact with Tsunade and try not be too lecherous when training Tenshi in all you see fit. Also, know this, he'll heal almost instantly from anything that isn't fatal or near fatal. You'll have to explain this off as a third bloodline, but that shouldn't be a problem." Jiraiya frowned, "Not that I mind keeping in contact with her, because I really did miss her, but why do you wish me to do so?" It was Kami who answered for its subordinate. _"Because there will be a day when you need to find her, and you'll need to have her on your good side."_

Kami then leaned in and whispered something to Jiraiya so that only he could hear. _"If you would, I'd appreciate it if you'd bring autographed copies of your work to one of my temples once in a while."_ Unable to help himself, Jiraiya grinned and nodded. It was then that Kami, Uriel, and Naruto began to head back, when Uriel turned his head to the others.

"Remember, New Year's Day, Wave Country, and you have two years to help him. And don't turn him into a pervert or else I'll make sure you lose your balls in a peeping related accident! Oh, and in the mean time, don't be surprised if each of you gets a visions of you and Naruto in your dreams, though for starters we're going to just have him spend the equivalent of four hours a night with Rei, before tacking on the rest of you."

Jiraiya paled, and this time the others snickered, except for Rei. She just looked confused. Before they could go much further though, Naruto tugged on Kami's robes and asked something they couldn't hear. Kami nodded and Naruto became whole, temporarily, and ran to Rei, hugging her. She hugged him back and they wept on each others shoulders for a few minutes before Naruto pulled away, turning his head to kiss her cheek.

Well, she seemed to have the same idea, so when they kissed, it was their lips connecting, causing both to turn beet red. But what they didn't notice, while everybody else, especially Kami, witnessed, was a spark of white and blue between them. "A soul bond" whispered Kami, Uriel, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi, and Kakashi together. Though Rei made a note, as did, to ask what the hell a soul link was. Naruto walked back to Kami, his voice ringing in the minds of the others. "See you in two years... except you Uncle Jiraiya."

Not having the time to do much more than blink, Jiraiya watched as the kid who called him uncle walked away, fading from sight. It was then the early snow and cool winds picked back up as time picked up where it left off. Looking around at each other, they seemed to question if it was a dream, but to them, it was too real. They'd find out soon enough, as the New Year would be here soon. As they all walked away, Rei looked over her shoulder, and whispered, _"Goodbye Naru-kun. I can't wait to meet Tenshi-kun."_ Taking her fathers hand, they walked back home, feeling slightly better.

It was that night, in her sleep, that Naruto appeared as promised. In fact, all they did for a whole week was sit their and cry. It was only then Naruto told her about why he was hated, even what he'd learned about the Kyuubi. They spent more time in tears, but would open up more then and talk to each other more and more about their likes, dislikes, and what she should expect when he got back, as Uriel was training him mercilessly. Still he had some nights where he'd have flashbacks and need to be comforted, which she'd do for him, because he always did it for her.

The next ones that were added on to his "Four Hour a Night" list were Anko and Ibiki. It was possible to do four hours a person each night only because dream time moved differently. Hours in the mind can literally become seconds in the real world. Anko would give the kid advice on things like blackmail, humiliation, and dating... although the last was usually ignored because he said, "The only one I'll ever need is Rei." With Ibiki, however, they'd frequently play games of intimidation with 'practice dummies' that he thought up. These 'dummies' were usually the ones who killed him, helping him build up a sadistic streak wider than Tsunade's bustline.

Speaking of Tsunade, she and her apprentice found themselves sharing a four hour session with Naruto each night where his requests for advice were surprising to them. Apparently Kami was a dango addict, and had turned Naruto into one as well, so he was asking if she'd help by designing diet programs for him to counteract this in the real world so that he could grow to be lean and strong. He also requested that once he had a physical body that Shizune teach him basic first aid when he joined the academy with Rei. When she said she'd try if they were near Konoha, Naruto shook his head, telling them something he forgot to tell the others.

Even after he came back he'd still be able to contact them in their dreams if something was bothering him, or he felt they needed to talk to him. Tsunade found this interesting and asked if he was going to let the old perv, Jiraiya corrupt him. Smiling he turned to her and said sweetly, "Well, Anko-nee-chan says you have a move to deal with perverts. Something called Sennin Goroshi? Could you teach me so I can use it on him?" Tsunade couldn't have been happier, or so she thought, but the next day she won 200,000 ryo and nothing bad happened.

When he met with Jiraiya, the perv kept trying to teach the kid to peep, and kept getting the Sennin Goroshi. It may have been only in his mind, but hey, his mind was where the pain was registered, so it completely sucked for him. When Naruto described what type of body he was going to have, with Uriel's help on a couple occasions, Jiraiya began work on a basic work out routine to keep him lean but toned and strong.

With Kakashi it was mostly a competition. Kakashi would veil threats of harm should he break his daughter's heart, only to be counter-attacked with veiled threats of being an early grandfather when he had Rei join sometimes. It was also during this time, Naruto traded his knowledge of blackmail from Anko to Rei and Kakashi for a promise of Tenshi picking his room in Kakashi's home, and getting both him and Rei masks like the same one Kakashi was wearing. He couldn't be happier, at the time at least.

As for Old Man Sarutobi, they'd sit and talk about the position of Hokage, the Will of Fire, and his perceived failure to the Yondaime. Naruto would frequently shake his head and correct him, saying that the Yondaime was proud of him. The look on Sandaime's face was priceless when he found out he had a physical body in the spirit realm and was being trained by Uriel so that when he took over his new body, it would function right. He was also surprised to hear that the Yondaime also put seals on the new body so that at the proper times, knowledge of the Rasengan and Hiraishin would break, giving him the knowledge, and leaving him with the will to do it himself.

-------------

On the day that everybody was waiting for, Jiraiya found himself sitting at the forest's edge on the main island in Wave country, sighing nervously as he waited, perched on a small boulder. The morning had started off with a massive hail storm, but now the sun was shining, the thin layer of snow, accented with small balls of hail, was slowly melting from the warm coastal breeze which kept this part of Wave, near to Fire Country, fairly warm.

A shadow overhead caught his attention for a moment before his head snapped back to face a small boy with long, silver hair with black and red tips, and eyes as soft and blue as Naruto's were. However, upon his back was the main focus of his attention. There were a pair of black wings with a span equal to nearly twice his height. Slowly they sunk back into the boy's sun-kissed flesh. "Ohayo, Uncle Jiraiya. Did you like my Shinwa no Hagai? (Wings of Myth)"

Being caught of guard the Toad Sannin almost fainted. Shaking it off, and coming back to reality, Jiraiya stared at him, looking into those eyes. The voice he had heard sounded almost like Naruto's, if you listened close enough, and had been drinking lots of sake, enough sake to put Tsunade in the hospital, but it was his eyes that showed his soul inside. "N-Naruto?" he asked softly. The boy shook his head.

"Once upon a time maybe, but now I am Hitokiri Tenshi, the last survivor of a clan who thought themselves to be holy assassins because of their kekkei genkei. However, before I could be killed by the clan's enemies, I signed the Pegasus contract and from it gained the Shinwa no Hagai, which let me escape since I didn't have enough chakra control to summon a winged horse of my own to help me leave." He smiled at the confused old man and winked.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, staring at the boy oddly for a moment before a smirk covered his lips and he began laughing. "Seems you were taught well already by the others, Uriel, and Kami.Tenshi joined him in the laughter before a brisk wind made him shiver. "Umm. You think you could start a fire, I'm cold. Stupid Kami only sent me back with boxers, pants, and sandals." Laughing again, Jiraiya nodded and summoned two toads. One gathered firewood for a fire, while the other he sent with a message to Konohoa to tell old Sarutobi he had found the boy.

Once the fire was roaring, and Naru..err.. Tenshi, began to warm up, Jiraiya went into town and got the boy some clothes which they'd later modify for his wings. The boy's black pants were made of a material that felt like silk, but it lacked the shine of silk, and was much warmer. When Jiraiya tried to test the strength with a kunai, the kunai just wouldn't go through, though he knew it would eventually if he kept it up.

Still the fabric held up to around 50 pounds of pressure from the tip of a kunai without being damage visibly at all. Impressed, Jiraiya looked to Tenshi and smiled. "So, got any idea what they're made of?" Tenshi smiled and nodded, "It's a material made from performing a blood ritual on silk. When I'm older, I'll do this to all of my clothes." "Blood Ritual?" Jiraiya asked warily. "Yep," came the reply from the boy, "Uriel taught me many.

It was shortly after, when Jiraiya began cooking, that he began to talk about his kekkei genkei. "Well, you've already seen the wings, which are indeed from the Pegasus Summoning Pact. It's similar to a summoners tattoo save that I need no hand seals or blood offering to summon a winged horse. I only need the chakra to do it, whether my wings are out or not. But the interesting things are my two doujutsu."

Jiraiya leaned back against the rock, passing Tenshi a bowl of hearty stew which he greedily wolfed down while explaining. "My first is the Shinjitsugan (Truth Eye), which causes four red tomoe to surround my eye in an "X" shape. It allows me to see past the lies of a person and into their very souls. I can see if they're innocent or guilty of something. And if they are guilty, I can tell if they regret it or are redeemable. If they are guilty, and not redeemable, I'm allowed to use a technique that makes the legendary Tsukiyomi look like child's play."

At this Jiraiya choked on his stew and had to be patted on the back several times before he could bring himself to breath again. "It's that powerful, eh? What is it, and what does it do?" Tenshi smirked and shrugged. "I can't be 100 percent sure, but, Tamashii Shiikaa (Soul Seeker), anchors onto a persons soul, and every person that they have ever wronged, living or dead, their soul cries out for the punishment or forgiveness of the individual. The more forgiving the souls, the more likely the person will survive, but be haunted by night terrors. If the souls are vengeful, death is certain."

"It also has another power, a power similar to the Byakugan's secondary abilities. It allows me to read my opponent's mental state through their body language, and like the Sharingan, if I'm being attacked and can see it coming, then I can react to it appropriately. Sadly though it won't hypnotize people into letting me copy their hand seals and making them think I'm doing it faster. It also allows me to utilize a version of Kanishibari no Jutsu and flood it with my killing intent if I'm facing a strong enemy, or more than one who're close to my range."

Turning towards Tenshi, who had a soft, but sad smile on his face, he knew the kid would not abuse such a power, because even if he was in a new body, his soul was still that of Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina... two of the most loving and forgiving souls he'd ever known. "Such a heavy burden and lethal attack. Tell me, what is your other doujutsu, if I may ask?"

Tenshi smiled and nodded. "It's the Showagan (Enlightened Peace Eye), and can be used with the Shinjitsugan. It's defined by four silver tomoe instead, which are in a "+" shape. So if I have eight tomoe in each eye, you know I'm using both. This one, quite simply put, cancels out any doujutsu used against me, even the Mangekyo Sharingan, or the Hyuuga's Byakugan. It's also great for seeing through genutsu. Very handy I think, neh?" Jiraiya nodded, but Tenshi continued.

"That is only the first tomoe though. Since I'm the originator, I have all four, but everybody I give it too will automatically have at least two tomoe unlocked. At the second tomoe, it prevents tunnel vision at high-speeds, makes objects out to extent of your effective visual range clearer and sharper, and allows the brain to process information gathered this way quicker."

"The third tomoe for me is, thankfully, a literal gift from Kami." Jiraiya looked confused, and Tenshi clarified, "With the Showagan, the third and fourth tomoe are unique to the wielder. With my huge chakra reserves, my control is next to nil. Thankfully, with the third tomoe, if I use the Showagan while training chakra control, my body will remember the lessons with the Showagan active, by a margin of more than sixty percent." Jiraiya whistled, "What's your last tomoe for?"

The boy shrugged. "Not completely sure, but I have a sneaking suspicion that it affects the rate I gather information and then retain it, much like a photographic memory. The one thing I'm completely sure of though, is that it helps me keep perfect time when active. If I fell asleep with it on, I could wake myself up exactly eight hours later."

Jiraiya could only smirk and nod some more. "I look forward to starting your training tomorrow. We'll get you physically fit, and get you trained in the basics as well as give you a few jutsu up your sleeve. If you continue to grow your hair out, I'll even teach you my Hari Jizo."

Tenshi smiled again. "Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei." The old sage laughed. "Think nothing of it, gaki. Get some sleep, and we'll get started tomorrow." And with that, they both curled up in sleeping bags and went to sleep, while all the others who attended Naruto's service, with the exception of Tsunade and Jiraiya (obviously), were celebrating the risen son of Konohoa, whom they looked forward to seeing in just under two years.

------------

Back In Konoha

------------

Kakashi, Rei, Anko, and Ibiki were already in the Hoktrying to figure out how to make the arranged marriage work, but it was Rei who provided the answer as simple as if it were putting pen to paper. "We'll just spend time together, like we do in our dreams. Next time he comes to me in a dream I'll tell him to write me love letters. Then when he comes back, moves in, and starts sharing my bed you can do it from there tou-san."

The others just blinked, blinked again, and laughed, especially when Kakashi started writing down ways to eliminate your preteen daughter's preteen boyfriend, planning to sell it. "That's the idea girl. I can already tell you'll have the perfect man, and best yet, he'll be with you most of your life." Anko cheered for the girl and gave her a hug, while Ibiki gave nods of approval along with the Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, however, I do own the character Rei, The Showagan, The Shinjitsugan, & the Konbigan ideas, as well as the Shinwa no Hagai, Tagashii Shiikaa, and the Konoha no Yokishu concept. I will however all you to use my ideas if you ask for permission and are using them for a good story. Sweet Heavens is still my beta, so hands off bishes.

-------------

More than a year and a half had passed with young Tenshi and Jiraiya, traveling around between various hidden villages and some smaller towns. It took Tenshi less than a week to get both the Henge and Kawarimi down, but as expected with his huge chakra capacity, Bunshin wasn't reliable. Thankfully, the constant letters between the Hokage and Jiraiya allowed him to seek permission to train Tenshi with the use of Kage Bunshins, which he received without hesitation from old Sarutobi.

When other shinobi began to watch young Tenshi training he was called a prodigy by some, something that would always distract him and draw his ire, causing him to lash out with something along the lines of, "Prodigies are arrogant pricks who have everything handed to them. Everything I do, I master through hard work. I earn it with my blood, my sweat, and my tears! So don't compare me to them!"

When left alone, the Kage Bunshins proved to be perfect for helping Tenshi learn to control his chakra. In fact, he often left the clones to do the exercises while he studied the basics under Jiraiya. Math, science, reading, writing, strategy, and history were all common daily lessons, along with reviews in hand seals, and jutsu theory and creation. Most of these things would've bored a normal child that was Tenshi's age to tears, but Tenshi drank in it like a parched traveler in the desert would with water.

It was shortly before the end of the first year that his body was then strong enough for Taijutsu to been thrown in, and that was how they would end the day before dinner, bathing, and bed. It was also around that time that they ran into a Kiri nuke-nin and his apprentice who was just a little older than Tenshi. Now, Tenshi couldn't tell if this other child, Haku, was a boy or a girl, and Haku wasn't telling, but they had fun because Zabuza and Jiraiya began to train them together.

It seems that after listening to Zabuza, rather than attacking first, he was able to learn of his plight, why he was labeled a nuke-nin, and why he was protecting Haku. So Jiraiya, in exchange for combined teaching sessions would help throw off the hunter-nins following, or quickly take them out if that wasn't possible.

It was shortly after one such incident when a hunter-nin went after Haku, only to have his own sword taken from him and stabbed through his heart, that Zabuza gave Tenshi a test to see if Tenshi could use a sword properly, and if so, what type, because Zabuza saw extreme potential in Tenshi. He was nearly salivating at the prospect of a duel with an older Tenshi.

But it wasn't too long before they found themselves parting ways. Before they parted though, Zabuza knelt down with Haku at his side, looking at the boy in front of Jiraiya. "Boy... No, Hitokiri Tenshi. I will respect you by calling you by your name, for in you I see a great power, and great potential. It is my hope that one day you and I will cross paths again. When we do, if you are ready, I want you to request a duel with me, because if you're ready, truly ready, it will be the fight of life, and will be a tale worth telling to all."

Nodding his head sideways, Haku brought forth a pair of kodachi, and a scroll, which Zabuza took and placed into Tenshi's arms. "I have found, in my tests, that the double kodachi is the best possible choice for you, and since we must part, this scroll gives in detail, the style of a long-dead friend of mine. I never learned its name, but I hope that you master this style, with his kodachi. I know it will be tough doing so from a scroll, but I have faith in you."

Tenshi smiled warmly and bowed his head. "Thank you, Zabuza-sensei. It is my hope that when we duel in the future, that you'll come to Konohoa with Haku and teach me and Rei your jutsus. If I win the duel, that's what I'll ask for. If I fail, then I'll let you claim your prize. Until then, may Kami bless your travels, Demon of the Bloody Mist." With an exchange of bows from all, and a gentle hug between Haku and Tenshi, a hug between friends, they parted.

With a sigh, and a nod of determination, Tenshi turned to Jiraiya. "Being back from the dead sucks sometimes, but I look forward to seeing Rei in the flesh again, so it isn't so bad." Jiraiya smirked and helped Tenshi pack the scroll and the pair of kodachi. "So you really agree with the whole arranged marriage thing?" Jiraiya's words caught him off guard, making him blush. "Well, we get each other, and she's a lot smarter than I used to be, so I'm hoping we'll get along even better. Plus she's really cute... " The young boy blushed furiously as he admitted this, leaving the old pervert laughing as they continued packing.

A few nights later the duo was camped out at an all girls orphanage, on mission to protect it from the bandits that had been stealing the food, and some of the girls. Soon the building was surrounded by ten chakra signatures, all of which Tenshi recognized as being high genin to low chunin in strength. Looking to Jiraiya, who sensed it too, he made small, barely readable gestures, a form of sign language, letting him know that he sensed a downpour about to occur, and when it struck, so would they.

Indeed the weather shifted and with a flash of lightning and the crackle of thunder, the field was soon being drenched by a very heavy rain. It wasn't until then they noticed both of the people they'd been watching were gone. Just as suddenly as the lightning bolt had been, there was a scream as one of them met their fate at the end of a kunai thrown from the sky.

With both the Showagan and Shinjitsugan activated, or the Konbigan as he called it when activating both at the same time, Tenshi was tearing through his half while Jiraiya's jutsus took care of the others. With one left, they both approached. A now clearly visible Sannin of the Leaf, and a young black winged angel with eyes that he feared, both slowly came closer.

Jiraiya was clearly impressed by the interrogation techniques of the kid. In a few minutes they knew his name, where he was from, who he had a crush on and that the fact he was mugging and stealing with his men to impress her and the other women of the brothel. Growling Tenshi grabbed his hair and stared into his eyes. "Tamashii Shiikaa!"

With the declaration of his Soul Seeker attack, Tenshi's eyes flashed silver briefly, and the man was soon writhing on the ground crying out, screaming from mercy from his fallen victims. He clawed at his own flesh in some places, while in others he blistered up severely as if he were burned with a hot iron bar. After several hours of this, Jiraiya put the poor man out of his misery with a Rasengan to the head.

-------------

October 10, 6 Years After Kyuubi's Rampage

-------------

Jiraiya and a relatively tall young boy with long silver hair down to his waist approached the front gate of Konohagakure. The old Sannin was dressed as always, but seemed to be deep in a philosophical debate with his young companion. And if the guard's ears were right, they were discussing whether or not it was appropriate for a six year old boy to be used as bait for the old pervert to get women's attention every time they went somewhere. When they got closer, they noticed the boys blue eyes, leanness, and the fact that he wore typical shinobi style pants and sandals, but instead of a shirt, he wore a small cloak.

"Greetings, Jiraiya-sama! The Hokage told us you'd be coming back here soon. Who's the little one with you?" The kid frowned inwardly, but didn't show it outside. "This? Oh this is just my adopted nephew. I've been telling Sarutobi and Kakashi all about him. Hell, even Kakashi's little girl, Rei, seems eager to meet him. They've been pen pals for almost two years." replied the sage with a smile, tossing the guard a little orange book, who caught it and immediately tucked it away as he queried, "And what might his name be, Jiraiya-sama?" Before Jiraiya could speak up, the boy did, smiling at the guard. "Hello, I'm Hitokiri Tenshi. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hitokiri Tenshi?? Manslayer Angel? Why does that sound so famil... oh." The guard paled, remembering a report. Apparently three months prior to their return, a group of bandits attacked a small all girl's orphanage and took many of the older girls to use or sell when they hit puberty, if not sooner.

It was known that Jiraiya and his partner had defeated them, but the rumor was, his partner was a child, and had interrogated the man afterward. He was so infuriated, they say, he used a technique which provided the poor bastard with an excruciatingly slow demise. After three hours of his screaming, Jiraiya finally finished him off with a Rasengan out of pity.

The guard looked to Jiraiya as if to ask, "is that really him?" Unfortunately Jiraiya nodded back to him. "Could you let us in, I believe Sarutobi is waiting to see us in front of the council. It turns out that young Tenshi has a knack for torture and interrogation. And I'll be damned if he didn't make me lose my lunch twice so far with his skills."

Turning paler, the guard just signaled them to pass through while he called for a replacement so that he could go to the hospital and be checked out, and then afterwards, get drunker than he'd ever been in his life. Unfortunately, Tenshi had sent a henged kage bunshin after him with a camera.

He later found out the guard's name was Shiranui Genma, who was normally laid back, but was on edge because he'd lost all of his senbon, and was forbidden to buy any more until Inuzuka Hana was satisfied he'd been punished enough for drunkenly coping a feel. Even more blackmail material.

Shortly thereafter the two met with the Sandaime and the council, with Ibiki and Anko on the sidelines, watching carefully. After brief introductions, the Sandaime explained about Tenshi's past as reported by Jiraiya, and that his intelligence for his age and skill at interrogating opponents that not even Jiraiya could crack would be a valuable asset if he would be allowed to join the village, and eventually the academy.

The reactions were as expected. They all wanted him to stay, some out of kindness, others out of greed. Danzo himself was particularly interested, and was already making his ROOT pitch to Tenshi when Jiraiya stepped forward leaking enough killer intent to make orochi-teme wet himself.

"Enough! If you want to let him join, then let him join. However, since he is under my protection, I will not allow him to be lured into ROOT, nor will I allow you to keep him on a leash so you can breed him later. Even if he did start a new clan, the kekkei genkai you want most would not be among them because it's said only Kami him or herself, whichever the case may be, chooses who wields it!"

Before any more foul tempers could be set loose the Sandaime himself let loose a large amount of killer intent, silencing them all. "Now that I have your attention, this is what I propose, as I have worked it out with Jiraiya. Since Jiraiya is his guardian, but needs to get back to his spy network and, um reasearch, young Tenshi will stay with Hatake Kakashi and his daughter Rei, since the two children seem to be close friends already through the letters they've written each other. And when Kakashi is on a mission, they'll both stay with either Anko or Ibiki as Rei is already accustomed to doing so."

Sighing deeply, Sarutobi rubbed his temples, puffing on his pipe. "Furthermore, Tenshi himself, upon finding out about Anko and Ibiki's profession the Torture and Interrogation Unit has asked to be apprenticed to them. As much as it terrifies me that a small child isn't bothered by it, but rather excited, I believe his talents would be useful in the future. Therefore, if we allow him to do so, we will pay him for any help he gives with their work so long as he promises to become a shinobi of our village. Do any object?"

It of course didn't take the council long to figure out the potential the boy had with the testimony from Jiraiya himself, along with the boy's own admitted eagerness to learn. Mix in Anko and Ibiki's willingness to teach, what would be a couple thousand ryo here or there when they got to watch the gaki painfully break somebody for them.

It would just be better training for down the road. When it was over, and they were excused, Tenshi gave a smile and wink to Anko and Ibiki who told him where to find them at 8 am the next Monday, giving him a week off. Until then though, he was off to find his beautiful red-haired hime with the help of Kakashi.

-------------

When Tenshi entered Kakashi's house, he was taken aback by how sophisticated it seemed. The carpet was a soft cream color and the furniture a soft, brown suede. It was much different than he remembered, especially with the paintings on the walls. Looking to Kakashi with a raised brow, he smirked, speaking quietly. "You're whipped by your six year old adopted daughter... for shame."

Kakashi was going to say something, but then grinned maniacally under his mask, which unfortunately for Tenshi, he picked up on, only to spin around. There in front of him was the same redheaded little girl that he'd been such good friends with so long ago when he had been Uzumaki Naruto. Only now, she wasn't so little. She'd been keeping her hair short and had taken a liking to having the tips dyed black."

Every part of him screamed to run and jump into her arms, swinging her around, but he was no longer Naruto, and if he let himself start acting that way again, it might end with yet another death. Stepping forward nervously, he smiled, bright blue eyes sparkling. "Greetings. I am Hitokiri Tenshi. I assume you are my beautiful pen pal, Hatake Rei. It is a pleasure to meet you finally."

He bowed his head and waited for her to say something. To his surprise he was tackled by her to the ground, hugging him tightly. After moving her arms down to where he could actually breathe again, he felt her tears on his shoulder, and her lips on his cheek more than once before being buried in his arm. And even though they were both children, they still knew a closeness that others could only hope for, for it was the closeness of the soul bond formed almost 2 years ago.

Reaching up he stroked fingers through her short red locks, and kissed her temple softly, making what parts of her face that were visible as red as her own hair. "It's okay, Rei-hime. I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again. I promise." Rei looked up to Tenshi, the two six year olds sharing a smile before a voice ruined the moment. "Awww, kawaiiiii!" They both looked up seeing Anko and Ibiki there, with Anko pulling out a camera.

Both young children tried to separate quickly to save themselves from blackmail photographs when Kakashi accidentally nudged his adopted daughter down in such a way that her lips met Tenshi's as they shared the first true kiss of their new lives. And much to the amusement of the adults, they held it for quite a few seconds, allowing Anko to take many, many photographs. But they no longer cared. When the kiss ended they sat up slowly, holding each other.

With a soft whisper of _'Shinwa no Hagai_', a pair of black wings sprouted instantly from Tenshi's back and quickly wrapped around them both. Anko, not missing an opportunity, began taking more pictures while the others stood around watching as the children communicated without words.

It was such a beautiful thing; such innocense. Even Anko had tears in her eyes. Jiraiya turned to Kakashi and spoke softly, but clearly enough to make sure both children heard. "So, Kakashi... Want to arrange a marriage between our chosen heirs... officially?" Jiraiya of course was only acting as a mediator for his deceased student.

Kakashi could only chuckle and nod his head, replying simply, "Of course." The old pervert then nodded his head, mentioning that they'd meet at the Hokage Tower tomorrow to draw up the paperwork, and discuss a certain Kiri nuke-nin while Anko looked after the kids and Ibiki explained the apprenticeship to those under his command. Meanwhile, the blushing children just sat their, holding each other. And when they fell asleep, they did so in each others' arms, not letting go for even a moment.

The next morning, when they awoke, they blushed again, and slowly untangled themselves from each other, though there was some substantial petting of Tenshi's wings before she'd let him get rid of them. When they left the room they took turns using the bathroom to relieve themselves before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat. There they were greeted by Anko. "Morning you two lovebirds." She grinned, slowly setting pictures down to where they could see them while she munched at her luscious dango. Both blushed, but not as bad as she expected.

"Umm, Anko-nee-chan?" Tenshi spoke quietly. Anko choked on her bite of dango and had to be assisted in clearing her throat. "Wh-what did you call me, gaki?" Rei frowned and stepped between them. "He called you nee-chan, because you're like a sister to me, and therefore in his eyes, you're a sister to him too. Just as he sees Ibiki-nii-kun."

Anko sighed, lowering her head. She could argue with them, but what was the point. If they were this smart now, she'd be screwed in a few more years. Not only that, Rei had a talent for getting blackmail material, and it was rumored that Tenshi had the same talent.

Plus given the fact that Tenshi had, at age six, earned an apprenticeship under the Leaf's top two interrogation specialists, there was no telling what hell she could get into. Giving in she learned over and gave Tenshi a hug. "So, Tenshi-kun, what is it that you wanted?" Grinning, he looked her in the eyes.

"Copies. For me and Rei." This statement made Anko blink and Rei blush. "Copies of what, Tenshi-kun?" spoke Anko in her sweetest voice, which made it all that much more creepy. "The photos you took of us last night. We've decided since we're pretty much fiances, we should start an Album of our lives together, starting with the night we met, officially."

When the two females looked to each other, Rei just nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll make you copies. So much for blackmail. Anyway, Jiraiya and Kakashi left some money so that we could go get breakfast and then take Tenshi shopping for more clothes. But first, I think you both need a shower since you've clung to each other for more than ten hours and he hadn't bathed in over twenty-four.

The two looked at each other and shrugged before walking off. "Hey! Where are you two going?" Anko yelled after them, moving to peek around the corner. It was Rei who turned to her and smiled, "We're going to take a bath together. Got a problem with it?" Anko's right eyebrow twitched. "Yes, I do! Kakashi will kill me and Tenshi if you take a bath together!"

Tenshi's head tilted as if he were going to say something, but Rei silenced him with a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Anko again. "Well, I suppose he might if he found out. But he won't because you won't tell. Otherwise I'd have to show tou-san the pictures I took the last time you watched me and waited til I was asleep. Now what were you doing to yourself with his dirty mask anyway?"

Anko choked. Not on Dango. Not on air. Not on anything. She just choked. A six year old girl had blackmail material on her, and it was damn good material at that. Slowly, shaking her head, Anko sighed. "Fine, go ahead and do it. But promise you'll give me those pictures and I'll promise I'll never tell on you two so long as I live." Tenshi was blushing a bit at the thought, after all, he had been with the Super Pervert Sannin for almost two years.

Rei quickly got the pictures and gave them to Anko who turned beet red at the quality and resolution that could've only come from somebody being very close. And the fact that Anko hadn't noticed her, or the flash needed for the photos... well, that's just scary. Tenshi just shrugged, because he'd already seen them and had copies of his own. He then went to turn on the bath water with Rei following behind, closing the door. A few moments later Tenshi's dirty clothes were tossed out along with Rei's. The young girl peek her head out and smiled.

"Oh, Anko-nee-chan, if you'll wash his clothing real quick while we bathe, I'll even tell you where the negatives are at." Moving faster than Orochimaru would ever think possible, Anko snatched up the clothes and ran to the washer, her hands shaking as she dumped detergent into the machine along with the clothes, while the two kids laughed, completely comfortable with each other, telling stories to one another as they cleaned up, even washing each others backs.

When they got out and Rei ran off to get dressed, Tenshi began putting his clothes back on, not that they were much of anything, though the soft leather bracers did help hide his storage seals. It was those same seals that caught Anko's eye. "Hey, sport, what's with the seals?" He looked up and smiled, holding up his hand, counting down. When the last finger folded in, Rei appeared by his side, leaving Anko baffled.

"Anko-nee-chan wants to know what's in my seals, and I promised I'd show you, so I'll show you together. Is that okay?" asked the young silver-haired non-pervert. Thankfully both just followed, like kids in a candy store. Biting both thumbs he swiped blood over both seals and applied chakra. In two puffs of smoke their appeared to be a long wakizashi and a scroll.

"These are my weapons of choice..." He explained, drawing not just a blade from the top half of the saya, but a perfectly hidden blade from the bottom as well. "These two kodachi were wielded by a man that Zabuza-Sensei greatly admired, and he passed them onto me, along with his unnamed style of kenjutsu, which I'm still trying to master. But with the Kage Bunshin and my apparent knack for wind and water elements, I'm getting the flowing of the style fairly quick."

Anko almost deadpanned, looking at the two short blades, each no longer than two feet in length. But still, she didn't have to be as serious about blades as Gekkou Hayate to see that there were probably no finer blades in the village. Then what he said struck her. "Zabuza-Sensei. As in, Demon of the Bloody Mist, Momochi Zabuza." Tenshi nodded, smiling.

"Hai. He and his apprentice, Haku, whom I'm pretty sure is a girl, even though she keeps saying she's a boy... I say this because she smells like a girl, and liked to hug me a lot too, just not like Rei-hime... anyway, they traveled with us for a while. When I master those kodachi, I'm going to challenge him to the duel that he requested of me, and when I beat him, he and Haku will join the leaf!"

If Anko's jaw had been any slacker, and Rei's eyes had any more hearts in them... well... there'd probably have been a child molestation shortly thereafter. Carefully he put away the blades and scroll and resealed them into his body before pulling his bracers back on. "Well, let's go ahead and get some clothes. I can alter the shirts for my wings if we get a sewing kit too." Anko nodded and stood, leading the young ones out. "Okay, let's go eat some dango and go shopping!"

Rei and Tenshi smirked. "Whose account is paying for the dango?" Anko blinked, "Kakashi's, why?" Tenshi's grin grew wider. "Well, remember how much... Naruto... loved ramen?" Anko nodded, seeming sad for a just a moment before Tenshi stroked a finger over her cheek, his smile calming her. "Well, ol' cyclops is going to find out today that I'm twice as addicted to dango."

At this statement, any doubts about the kid being her little brother went out the window. Anybody with a dango obsession that matched or beat her own was perfect in her books. Laughing at Anko's expression and almost fangirlish squeal, they all walked out to go eat, do some shopping, and plot against perverts.


	3. Chapter 3

While strolling down the street, citizens and shinobi alike were staring at the two children with Anko. Normally they'd back away from her, knowing her temper as well as her eagerness to let blood flow whenever somebody came too close to her or Rei. In fact, the castration of a male via constrictor was once witnessed when he tried to cop a feel in a brush by.

However, this morning they were all amused because not only was Miss Mitarashi looking defeated, but she had a second kid with her. Most amusing of all, was that the children were holding hands like they were already in love. Several older couples chuckled and knew the looks the couple kept giving each other. If they only knew how far they'd progressed and how quickly.

During the walk to Anko's new favorite Dango shop, Shuryn's Sweet Escape, the second time today for her, the citizens could be heard saying things, in a not so quiet way, along the lines of:

"Aww, kawaii. They look so happy together!"

"Ah, young love!"

"Look at how they look at each other. They're already in love and if they are a day over seven then I'll eat my jounin vest."

One man, having come from the Hokage's tower, shouted out. "Holy crap, that's the boy that Jiraiya is the guardian of! I don't know his name, but that girl he's with... Kakashi's girl... I just heard they're in an arranged marriage!" Several people gasped, looking at the kids, and when Anko looked back and winked at the young ones, they gave the others a show by kissing. On the lips.

Needless to say, the crowd's reactions caused the two young ones to laugh softly as they walked with Anko, the sweet smell of dango calling to all of them. It was then a young woman, obviously still a genin, approached Anko. She had long, curly black hair and bright red eyes.

"Morning Anko-san. Who is the new little cutie?" Anko smirked and sighed melodramatically. "Well, Kurenai, that is Hitokiri Tenshi..." Kurenai's eyes widened, looking at him, while he looked down trying to look sheepish. "Please don't let my reputation disturb you. What I did I only did because they were very, very bad people."

Sighing softly, Kurenai, being 14, puffed out her chest to look unaffected, even leaning against Anko, who was still hated for her former sensei's departure a few years ago. Still, she was only two years older than Kurenai. Anko slipped her arm around Kurenai's shoulder, running fingers through her hair playfully. It was no secret both women wanted the 19 year old Kakashi, but neither woman wanted to admit that they wanted each other too.

It was then Kurenai noticed him holding Rei's hand. "Er, so Tenshi, I take it you like Rei?" Tenshi laughed and shook his head. "Nope. I love her. Hatake-san and Uncle Jiraiya went to officially arrange our marriage in the Hokage's office this morning." Kurenai's eyes blinked several times? "Arranged marriage? At your age? Why that's cra..." Kurenai paused. "Wait, did you say Uncle Jiraiya?"

Tenshi nodded. "Don't worry Kurenai-chan. He lost a bet with me so he's not allowed to peak at the beautiful women of Konoha for a year at least, though he won't be here that long. Personally I can't wait for him to leave so I can stay with Kakashi and Rei." Rei blushed and nodded. "I want that too, Tenshi-koi. You're so warm with your wings."

The look on Kurenai's face was priceless, and Anko snapped a picture with the camera she vowed to keep with her always now. Looking back to Anko, Kurenai questioned her. "Wings? What's she talking about? And why are they sleeping together?" Anko grinned, making both kids gulp, especially when she pulled out the pictures, showing Kurenai who only replied with a loud cry of "Kawaii!!!" making the kids groan, as that was quickly becoming their least favorite word.

Anko laughed again and reached over, ruffling Tenshi's long hair. "We couldn't pry them apart last night so we let them sleep together. And not only that, the brat's are sneaky. They had blackmail on me, but now that I have it, I can safely say that they didn't just sleep together last night. They took a bath together this morning too."

"Hey!" cried both Tenshi and Rei at the same time, their faces scowling. "You swore you'd never, ever, tell anybody about that if I gave you the pictures!" growled out an upset Rei, while Tenshi sighed. "We even told you where the negatives were since you washed my outfit." Anko snorted. "So? I'm a ninja. I can't always be trusted."

Rei was red, as was Tenshi, though not for embarrassment. "You're so dead, Anko-nee-chan..." spoke Tenshi softly. "Oh," the snake mistress asked, "And what are you going to do about it. I have the pictures, and the negatives!" Rei grinned, and suddenly Anko got scared. "Maybe you do, but who said I didn't have copies?" asked Rei as she handed one to Kurenai quickly. Tenshi had already seen, but it still made him blush.

Kurenai, however, got a bit of a nosebleed before she looked up to Anko. Seeing the lustful look in Kurenai's eyes, Anko smiled. "We'll talk later, Kurenai. It seems we both want each other as much as we want Kakashi." whispered Anko to Kurenai, who could only shiver. Then to cover herself, she spoke more loudly, "We need to go shopping."

"Nice cover up, Anko-nee-chan," said a grinning Tenshi who then whispered to Rei. "Anko-nee-chan," spoke Rei sweetly, "And Miss Kurenai.. Me and Tenshi have a plan to get you two in bed with tou-san. Join us for breakfast, tou-san's paying. Anko smiled to Kurenai who leaned in and stole a kiss, then both looked to Rei.

"You got enough copies for her to keep that one?" questioned Anko politely. Rei just nodded while Tenshi summoned his wings, wrapping them around Rei, only to mutter to himself when Kurenai became the first of many that morning to pet his wings as he passed by, though with her traveling with them, Rei had to swat her hands away more than once.

After eating a dango breakfast that would later make Kakashi cry like a little girl, in which Anko ate fifteen sticks of dango, Kurenai ate seven, Rei ate four sticks , and Tenshi ate fifty-seven sticks, the trio separated from Kurenai who had to go home to stare at that, and a few other photos Rei'd produced of Anko, who was cursing her list of chores to do, and Kami help her if Ibiki found out.

Now the trio walked around the city to work off their food before shopping, and for once, Tenshi wasn't worried. '_Now that I'm Tenshi and not Naruto, I no longer have to worry about random acts of violence against me every hour of every day_.' After tucking away his wings again, Tenshi entered a store behind Anko with Rei leaning against his chest as they walked.

The store was loaded with sharp pointy things, and if Tenshi hadn't matured, he would've been all over them. It was then a tall, strong looking man entered from the back wearing a smith's apron. "Well, well, well... What do you have here, Anko? Is this Hatake-san's future son in law like I heard?" When Anko, and most importantly Tenshi and Rei all nodded vehemently, the man walked around and knelt down, offering his hand to Tenshi.

"I am Hitsugaiya Sanosuke, but you may call me Sano." Tenshi smiled and took his hand, shaking it. "Hitokiri Tenshi, Sano-san. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man chuckled and stood up. "You've got a good grip for your age, and just like Rei, you seem to very intelligent but not at all lazy like those Naras are." At this they all shared a chuckle, for it was known throughout the shinobi world that the Nara clan found most things, and I quote, "Troublesome".

Sano looked Tenshi over and nodded his head. "I know you came in here to get some clothes that you could modify for your Shinwa no Hagai, but after hearing about how the wings just pop out of your back in an instant, I think I've found a better solution. It's pricier, but I'm sure Jiraiya-sama can handle the bill." At this Sano was grinning maliciously, and Anko was joining him. Yet, their grins were nothing compared to what Tenshi was sporting.

"Ano, Sano-san, but what are you talking about?" Sano chuckled and reached behind the counter, pulling out a plank of fabric. "If you'd be so kind as to take off your coat and let me stretch this over your back, I'd appreciate it, Tenshi-san." Sano said respectfully, while Rei was all too happy to help remove Tenshi's coat and hold onto it while Sano pulled the fabric around Tenshi's back.

"Okay, kid, now summon your wings, and don't worry about ripping the fabric." Tenshi nodded and a split second after he gave a mental command, the wings popped out, straight through the fabric but surprisingly, it didn't rip or cause his wings to be injured. "Wow! This stuff is great! Where'd it come from?" Tenshi was genuinely excited.

"This kid, is a fabric designed in Kiri long ago for the Kaguya clan, a clan who could take their bones out of their bodies and fight with them. Normally that'd rip up their clothes. But... Then this was invented. It allows such things to pass through like it was air, and molds around it. If we make your shirts and jackets out of this, then you'll be set. Anyway, go ahead and withdraw your wings."

Complying, Tenshi brought his wings back and examined the material closely. "It's soft and breathable, but I can tell it's been heavily reinforced. I'm impressed." Tenshi's observations made Sano laugh and nod. "Well, if my great grandfather were still around, he'd thank you for that." Tenshi blinked. Anko gawked. Rei tilted her head to the side. "Your great grandfather? Then that means, your family was from Kiri?"

Again Sano nodded his head. "Yep, that's why every generation learns to make this fabric, for special customers. Now, since it'll take a week or two to get you several shirts, a jacket, and a trench coat made from this, let me go ahead and measure you, and I'll have at least one new shirt delivered by tonight." Once again in compliance, Tenshi walked over to the fitting area and let his measurements be taken.

"There we go," yawned Sano, who obviously wasn't a morning person, "Is there anything else I can get for you? " Anko looked to Tenshi, who gave her an evil smirk that just warmed her little black heart. Turning back to his new friend, Sano, he nodded his head. "Sir, I've been using training kunai and shuriken with Uncle Jiraiya for a long time now, and even my practice ones have been beaten to hell and back, so I've made a small list."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and handed it to the shopkeeper who only whistled. Then he read off the items as he went to get them.

"Two sets of standard 10" Kunai, 8 pack? Check."

"Two sets of standard 4-point shuriken, 20 pack? Check."

"Two sets of black 6-point quarter-curve shuriken, 20 pack? Check."

"Two sets of standard senbon 8", 40 pack? Check."

"Two sets of explosive tag wrapped foot-long Sennin Goroshi Kunai-6 pack..." Sano paled while Anko laughed. "Great Kami-sama... check and double-check!"

"Four rolls of two ton test-weight ninja wire, 100 feet? Easy check."

"Two standard Black Shinobi First-Aid Kits? Check again."

"Ten sets of standard Explosive Notes, 30 pack? Err... Check, but don't blame me when Kakashi kills you, or you kill him accidentally."

"One Pair Brass Knuckles?" Sano's getting paler. "Ch-check."

"Twenty rolls of All Purpose Ninja Tape? Check once more."

"Books on Anatomy & Physiology, Psychology, Poisons, Snakes, Snake Breeding, Botany, Growing and Caring for Poisonous Plants, Basic Sealing? What the hell are you, Orochimaru Jr.?" Tenshi just smiled warmly, which sent shivers down Anko's spine. Sano pulled out two bottles of sake, giving one to Anko. After they both finished the sake, Sano continued on."That's better. Now where was I? Oh yeah, Check."

"Scrolls of Basic Healing and Pervert Bashing Jutsus by the Great Tsunade?" Twitches, and somewhere outside the bathhouses Jiraiya sneezes, giving away his cover to the top twenty Kunoichi in Suna. "Did anybody just hear a girly scream? Anyway, check."

"Two Black Kunai/Shuriken Pouches for Belts/Thighs with Hitokiri Clan Symbol? Just what is the Hitokiri Clan Symbol?"

Tenshi smirked and handed him a small colored sketch of a silver pentacle inside of a black circle, on top of which was a neon green skull wearing sunglasses.

"Interesting, but I can do that. So, check."

"Two 100 Gallon Terrariums Set-Up for Snakes? Ch-ch-check" He was getting the idea that this guy was a cross between Orochimaru and Tsunade, even at his age. He couldn't be any more wrong.

"Two Russell's Vipers, One Each Male & Female?" The man looks him over really twitching now. "This is fucking nuts, but check."

"Snake Milking Kit With Snake Hook and Rubbered Tongs." Blinks. Blinks again. "Should've guessed that one... Check."

"And last but not least, a sword maintenance kit? Sure, but do you even have a sword kid?"

Tenshi smiled and summoned his dual kodachi again, and explained the story about how he got them and what he planned to do with them. Smiling Sano ruffled his long hair. "You know what, I'll throw in that kit for free if you promise to let my friend Gekkou Hayate to look at them." Tenshi nodded his consent.

Sano smiled brightly. "Good, He and I'll bring the rest when I bring you the clothes later in the week. So check on that last item. I'm curious though, why do you require so much more than a normal person your age would think of? I can tell some is for training, but I don't see how you'll study and practice all of this."

Tenshi grinned and without the use of the typical seal, he created ten Kage Bunshin. Sano's reply? "Oh. But still, even with Kage Bunshin, you wouldn't need that much. What's the scoop kid?" Tenshi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I want to teach Rei along with Kakashi's help." And there was Anko taking pictures of Rei blushing bright red. Leaning in , he kissed her cheek, and she snapped back to reality, happy to train along side both her future husband and her father.

This would be interesting for both of them, especially when Anko mention off-handedly, "Not only is he gonna be helping her, he's going to be learning torture and interrogation from me and Ibiki. I couldn't be prouder!" Sano blinked. "Why would you guys do that to him?" That had Tenshi laughing. "Do that to me? I'm the one who asked for it!" Sano paled further and brought out more sake.

By the time they were ready to leave, Jiraiya's account would be deducted a quarter million ryo, mostly because Tenshi set up an account to have his clothes made there by Sano, and in the future his own adopted daughter, TenTen, who was discreetly watching from upstairs, but everybody noticed her, despite acting like they didn't. As they left though, Anko was bragging about how smart they were, and how they had her doing their chores.

Groaning, the two six year olds sought comfort in each others' arms, causing Anko to snap another picture. Silently both children were plotting to find said camera, and utterly destroy it. Shortly thereafter, the kids, having Tenshi's list checked a second time, left in a hurry with Anko.

But it was only to find a slightly irritated Hatake Kakashi who picked Tenshi up swiftly, staring him in the eyes with his one normal one. "Just give me one reason... one good reason not to use you for target practice. And no, yours and my daughter's love does not count."

Tenshi paled, then blinked as he remembered the plan and looked to Rei, signaling for something while Anko was helping distract him.. "Well, I have a few very good reasons, my future tou-san. One, I just ran up a bill of two-hundred and fifty thousand ryo on things for both me and Rei at Sano-san's store. Also... " Tenshi grabbed the picture from Rei, the one of Anko with one of Kakashi's masks doing naughty things, and stuck it in front of Kakashi's eye.

"We didn't want to show you this til later, tou-san..." spoke Rei in a very sad voice, "however, Anko broke her word to us about keeping a secret." Kakashi, slightly distracted, blood threatening to flow from his nose, spoke quietly, "Oh and what was this promise, my precious little girl? Did Tenshi do something wrong?"

Rei giggled and shook her head. "No, no. Not at all tou-san. All we did was make her promise that she wouldn't tell anybody that this morning, instead of taking separate showers, we took our baths together." Kakashi twitched. He was trying to strangle Tenshi, but every time he did, Anko would distract him by groping him or letting her coat move so he saw a nipple.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-san, I promise you, me and Rei did nothing wrong. If we did, Anko would've hurt us." Tenshi said calmly, only for Rei to pick it up and run with it. "We spent most of the time talking and telling stories."

"The most we did was wash each other's backs and help with the shampoo, right Rei?" Tenshi smiled a smile that Kakashi secretly knew he'd grow to hate. And right on cue, Rei's voice got sickeningly sweet as she spoke.

"That's right. We didn't hug in the tub. We didn't kiss in the tub. We certainly didn't feel each other up either. And even when we washed each other's hair and backs, we only touched those areas, right Tenshi-koi?"

"Right Rei-hime." He then looked to Kakashi. "Look sir, we may have seen each other naked, but I'm not like Uncle Jiraiya. Besides, we slept together with no problem, and we plan to continue doing things like this together for as long as we live. We'd also like to be married as soon as you and Jiraiya and the Hokage agree."

Kakashi was perplexed, not sure how to respond, but Tenshi fixed that for him, "Now, if you'll let us get home so we can talk about something important, I'll turn you over to Anko who'll take you to Kurenai... and let me tell you, they're as hot for each other as they are for you." Again the photo was shown to him, this time by Anko.

"Kurenai has a copy of this too, and she's interested." Tenshi smiled sweetly while Anko picked up Rei and started apologizing to her about being too cranky about the whole blackmail thing. Kakashi then smiled at Tenshi, his eye wide with happiness. Snatching the picture, he put it away and said quietly, "I owe you one later, when you're older. You're going to make the best son-in-law."

Then without further ado, Kakashi handed Tenshi the keys to the apartment and grabbed Anko, only to pull his mask down and show her what was underneath. When Rei was dropped, Tenshi caught her, spreading his wings as he flew off towards Kakashi's house, while Kakashi dragged Anko into the alley and kissed her deeply for what seemed like forever.

Then with a grin, he pulled his mask back up and said the only thing he could. "Do you know the way to Kurenai's?" Anko's eyes lit up like she just hit the jackpot twice in one day. Grabbing Kakashi's wrist they leaf shushined away to another part of town; the same part of town where the Inuzuka's had their compound, and the dogs were going crazy from the scent of lust and heat.

And even though Jiraiya was upset, in the short term, at having heard about how much the brat spent, he knew he'd be okay, because Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai were giving him more than enough material to start a whole new volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Of course, he decided to give Tenshi and Rei credit in that volume for helping. Hell, he'd have given them copies if they were old enough.

But the fact is, he didn't have too. To his surprise, Tenshi and Rei were right beside him, taking blackmail photographs of the threesome, but for some reason the flash didn't bother any of the lovers. When he whispered to them about it, Rei grinned.

"It's a genjutsu, of sorts. I learned it from an old book I found in box. It was entirely about blackmail. Me and Tenshi talked about it in our dreams." Tenshi chuckled quietly, "We already have enough dirt on Anko that she's doing our chores for us for the next month or so." Jiraiya was impressed. "Well, gaki, give me some copies of those, I'll forget you cost me a month's salary." The kids smiled, then turned, and left, heading home.

-------------------------

Time Skip, Two Years of Sweet, Sweet, Lovin'

-------------------------

Over the course of the next couple years, things went very smoothly for Rae and Tenshi. In the mornings, after Tenshi had his first morning session with Anko and Ibiki, the couple worked on their physical conditioning and ninjutsu, when Kakashi was around. When Kakashi wasn't around, they studied with either Kurenai or the Hokage's son, Asuma. After lunch they would practice taijutsu and kenjutsu together.

Both Genma and Hayate were happy to help, mostly Genma because he got his blackmail material destroyed by doing so. Rei's flexibility and natural strength, coupled with her intelligence helped her create a strong, intuitive style that, although far from perfected, helped her overwhelm her foes by using their strengths against them and anticipating what their next move might be. Meanwhile Tenshi was working hard at mastering the nameless style of the great Aoshi Shinomori.

On a hunch, Genma and Hayate tested the two to see what elemental styles they might have. It turned out that they both had strong dual elements. Rei had fire, but also had earth, while Tenshi had water and wind, something he had already known to an extent.

However, using these as the basis for instruction, they began adding in elemental manipulation to the studies, making Rei's defense even stronger so she could get in position and roast the opponent, while Tenshi learned to flow like wind and water to a greater extent, making his kenjutsu that much deadly.

In the late afternoons Rei would go home and relax, while Tenshi spent at least two hours studying with Anko "Nee-chan" and Ibiki "Nii-kun". And sometimes he earned money, or let Anko off of something he had dirt on her for, when he was allowed to help in the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Unit.

To Ibiki's dismay, there were at least seven cases in the first year alone where Tenshi was the only one who could break the bastards, but he was paid handsomely for doing so, though he kept that to himself, waiting to buy the perfect gift for Rei. Ibiki, however, was pissed... These were men he'd worked on for months, and Tenshi goes and breaks them like nothing with his kekkei genkai.

And as the time for enrollment into the academy came closer, only a year away... as they'd decided to enter a year late for a private reason, Tenshi found himself in a private discussion with the Hokage, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. He found himself once again reminding them of the first and second tomoes, along with the high probability of a person getting the third if he gave them the gift directly.

"On top of making other doujutsu practically worthless against the wielder, it prevented tunnel vision at high-speeds, made things clearer and sharper, and allowed the brain to process information gathered this way quicker." But it wasn't these abilities that was in debate, it was what Tenshi wanted to do with them. He wanted to give the Showagan to Rei.

"Tenshi, are you sure you want to do this? Even if you are, how are you going to do this? I mean the only way people have been able to share power like that is right after birth, or by giving up an eye. And frankly neither are possible." This long rhetoric was coming from Sarutobi, while Kakashi sat there looking at Tenshi. Jiraiya was too busy peaking at the bathhouse down the road.

Sighing softly, Tenshi disappeared in a flash only to reappear behind Jiraiya with his custom foot long, explosive note wrapped Sennin Goroshi kunai in hand, which he immediately used to perform said Sennin Goroshi, a.k.a. 1000 years of death, upon the Toad Sage, whose ass blew up halfway to the spring before landing like a flaming meteorite into the middle of angry kunoichi.

Closing the window to ignore the screams of the Sannin, Tenshi sat back down and looked to Kakashi. "Do you remember that night, at Uzumaki's funeral, when his soul... my soul... kissed Rei?" Looking down, the Copy-Cat Ninja could only nod his head, and the Sandaime could be heard sighing too. "Well, that night, a connection was made between our souls, as you already know. A Soul Bond. It's because of that both I and Uriel believe her third tomoe, possibly even a fourth. As for how, I gave Jiraiya a book on blood rituals."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Since we're the same blood type, all it would take is a small blood ritual and it would be hers, though I'm afraid it would only be the Showagan, since the Shinjitsugan is too powerful to pass on to anybody unless Kami deems them worthy. Don't worry though, I've spoken to Rei about all the possible risks. Frankly, she has more to fear from being your daughter than from gaining this."

Looking back and forth between the two adults, he shook his head and said his final bit on the situation, "She understands, and wants this. So really, it's up to you, Kakashi, whether she gets this advantage before or after we marry." With another soft sigh, Kakashi consented, and preparations were made for the ceremony, which would occur just a week before they would normally have entered the Academy, together.

A couple of weeks after the discussion, Tenshi awoke with an already wide awake Rei in his arms. Even at this young age they would often stare into each others eyes for hours when they had time, holding entire conversations without a single word. His fingers slid over her cheek, knocking a few stray black-tipped strands of her crimson hair from in front of her eyes, while she in turn simply cupped his cheek with her palm.

For a brief moment their lips met, then slowly parted, before they got up and once again got ready. Ever since the first time, they had always bathed and slept together, never wanting to be apart, and for some reason, Kakashi never really seemed to mind. There was after all an intuitive trust between all three that there would be no adult activities between the two until they were married, and even then, not until they were at least fifteen.

Hand in hand, the young couple walked to the Hokage's office, both wearing black, formal kimonos. There they were met by Kakashi, who was helping Jiraiya prepare the ink seal around the two cushions that the children would be kneeling on. Patiently they waited until Jiraiya gave Kakashi a nod, who then gently lifted them both, one at a time, and sat them over the kanji on the floor to kneel on the cushion, so that the seal wouldn't be messed up.

There was a slight blush on both of their faces as each were asked to strip to the waist, though it was more out of embarrassment of others seeing Rei like that than anything else. Tenshi gently pressed his forehead to her own, assuring her it was okay. Soon Jiraiya finished the last of the seal markings on their bodies and handed both Sarutobi and Kakashi a pair of kunai, leaving it to the two to quickly make very straight, precise cuts along the kids' palms so that they'd heal quickly but still give the amount of blood needed.

Tenshi, having felt this before, didn't flinch, but when he saw Rei wince, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head, taking her hands in his own, pressing wound to wound. As they stared into each others eyes, the familiar four silver tomoe of the Showagan appeared around each pupil as if it were a cardinal point on a map. Smiling softly to her, he gave her a reassuring look, and she quickly calmed.

The sealing process which united their blood in hopes of giving Rei the Showagan was brief, lasting only a few seconds, but it was by no means painless. Both young ones held each other, letting Rei get the tears out of her system before she sat up and looked into Tenshi's eyes with own. The smile on his face said it all. The process had worked, but then again, if you bet against Tenshi, you were bound to lose.

Carefully the two love birds helped each other pull their kimono tops back on while Rei showed the others present her new kekkei genkai until Tenshi told her how to turn it off before it drained her chakra too much. Happily she grabbed him and gave the long, silver-haired future husband of hers a big kiss. It was then he remembered her hands. His own had healed the moment the ritual was over, but he wanted to get hers cleaned up.

Taking hers in his he asked Kakashi to get some bandages so he could wrap them. But before Kakashi could even make it to the first-aid kit he was greeted by the sound of two older gentlemen and two young kids all proclaiming loudly, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Spinning around, he looked on, seeing the wounds on his daughter's hands closing rapidly, though not as rapidly as Tenshi's wounds tended too.

"Well..." began Tenshi, "It seems you got a bit of my healing factor in there too, not that I'm complaining." Grinning from ear to ear, Rei pounced on Tenshi who hugged her tight, only to laugh when Rei whispered something in his ear.

When asked what was so funny, he just smirked and looked to Kakashi. "She said she also thinks she got my desire to train and has a sudden craving for dango." Kakashi paled and went to hide his wallet, only to find Anko and Kurenai standing there, holding the masked ninja's wallet already.

"Somebody say Dango? Well let's hurry up and go eat, Kashi's treat." Kakashi blinked, "What the? Where the hell did you two... Oh forget it!" Sighing in defeat as everybody filed out, Kakashi could only mutter, "Well, fuck me..." thinking nobody heard him. It was then Rei snickered and replied before Kurenai or Anko could.

"If you're a good boy, then maybe Anko and Kurenai will, tou-san." And yet, once again, Anko was reminded of why she carried a camera. That look was priceless. Oh how she, Kurenai, and Ibiki had taught the brats well. She would've shed a tear due to the sentiment if dango wasn't calling out to four of them loud enough to be heard from the other side of the village.

As they ate their dango, Tenshi and Rei soon got the feeling something was up. It wasn't just gut instinct. No. It was the fact that Jiraiya, the Hokage, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Ibiki, Sano, Genma, Hayate, Asuma, Sano, and Sano's little girl, TenTen, were all there. "Umm, guys, what's going on?" asked a confused Rei.

Tenshi, who swallowed the last of his sixty fifth stick of dango, just blinked. "Yeah, what's up?" Sarutobi coughed. "Well, when we were done, and you had Rei shut off her Showagan, I noticed she had all four tomoe, and I figured you would want to tell us what you know, since you seemed to understand what her abilities were right away."

Twitching, he looked up at the Hokage. "Umm, maybe. What does that have to do with all of these people here?" Sarutobi grinned. "Because, if you tell us, then your marriage gets bumped up to, oh, I don't know... your birthday? April first of the upcoming year?" Both blinked, then squealed, hugging each other, only for everybody to chuckle and the Hokage to interrupt, again.

"So, will you tell, or will I have to postpone the wedding indefinitely? Or perhaps cancel it all together" The Hokage spoke sweetly. "Fine," retorted Tenshi with a sigh. Looking to Rei, they knew what each other was feeling. The need for revenge. They dare blackmail the blackmailers. Oh they were so fucked because there was no way these two were leaving this alone.

"Her third tomoe, as I tried to cover up, is her having a permanent spiritual contact with me. She draws on my healing power as you saw, but she also takes my pure chakra, which nobody else can handle because it's so much more intense than normal chakra. Through this spiritual link which, I suspect, nobody can sever, it's like she's drawing a small steady amount which prevents her from running out of chakra."

Tenshi tapped his chin with his finger as he leaned into Rei, curling his arm around her midsection, fingers stroking below what would be her future breasts, making Kakashi's eye twitch. "For example, Lord Hokage... about five percent of my chakra would take you from dead empty to feeling like you were completely full and had just taken a soldier pill anyway. This is good for her though, because the bond is what controls the flow of my chakra."

"As long as I can spare it, she can take it, and I recommend that she do that when needed, because she'll greatly need it training with me. The fourth tomoe though is, quite simply, an empathic bond with me." Rei looked down, blushing, as the others gaped. "I... I see" muttered the Hokage while Tenshi just shook his head.

"Look, I said empathic, not telepathic, so you can get those thoughts out of your head about us being able to lead two teams without having to use radios which can be intercepted, or without having to be close enough to see each other's signals which can get us spotted."

Grumbling to himself, young Tenshi, hated being as smart as he was. " Besides, there is a limit as to how far apart we are for the empathic bond to work. We tested it on the way here. The distance is 50 meters. Thankfully the chakra siphoning doesn't seem to have a limit so far.""

The others just blinked, trying to take it al in. "If it seems confusing for you guys, then let me explain, because it sure as hell confused me at first. We feel each others emotions, and can, to a degree hold communication through that by thinking of different emotions. For example, Rei has some thoughts that are, although not inappropriate, worry me because of the desire to snuggle me while throwing sharp pointy things. Don't ask how I figured it out, I just know it because of how close we are."

The others laughed then smirked, with Rei and the others ruffling his long hair, but the others avoided doing the same to Rei as she was fingering a kunai. "Well, with that settled, in April we'll have Hitokiri Tenshi and Hitokiri Rei become a legitimate couple." replied the Hokage, glad to finally make it legit so that Tenshi can finally get rid of his budding fan club.

Tenshi smiled as Rei clung to him, while she then looked up at the others. "Can we go shopping to celebrate? I mean, we're going to have to train intensely for a year before joining the academy, so we'll need clothes to train in. Oh, and then we'll need clothes when we go to the academy."

Several were about to say no when she pulled out a stack of photos. Paling, for fear of what she might have, they all agreed. But to their surprise, Tenshi calmly asked for only one thing, even though he was looking through a pile of his own photos..

"I'd like a guitar, so I could learn to play and write songs to tell my Rei-hime just what she means to me," he said cooly, earning him a bunch of "awww"s and "kawaii"s, much to his and Rei's horror. However, Rei did lean over and stun everybody by kissing him, and using a bit of tongue for the first time, before pulling back and smiling.

The blushing Tenshi feigned yawning some. "Let's go home. I can tell we're both tired. Let's go home and get some well deserved sleep, in each others arms" Smiling they both finished their dango, and slipped away with Kakashi and their two new roomies, Anko and Kurenai.

The next day, they would get up, and with the Hokage and company in full tow, head to Sora's, who gave them matching, heavily reinforced, but still light weight, ANBU style BDU (Battle Dress Uniform) pants, red bandages, silver and black sandals, long-sleeve shirts made the same way as the pants, and of course, metal-plated fingerless gloves.

These of course would be their training outfits which would be destroyed and mended at least five times before they joined the academy. When they asked for a price on them, Sano said they were free so long as they recommended his shop, but they have to pay for repairs. Grinning, they readily accepted before going into the outfits which they would wear until they made chunin.

Rei chose an out fit that consisted of the same black BDU pants, with the lower legs wrapped in silver tape, red belt with utility pouch on the back, weapon pouches strapped to her thighs, open-toed red and silver shinobi sandals, a long-sleeved fishnet top, tight black, reinforced tank-top, with silver stripes over all seams, and steel-plated fingerless gloves.

She also ordered a red vest with black angel wings on the back, and the Hitokiri Crest, as Tenshi now named it, placed over the middle, so it would split when she unzipped it. He also requested for her to have the crest made of color changing thread that would turn the symbol a darker forest green when she wanted to be more stealthy.

She and Sano agreed. To round it all out though, Kakashi gave both her and Tenshi face masks like his own. These would be things they would never remove for anybody but each other, or a highly trusted teammate and their jounin sensei. It was revealed to Rei, very discreetly, as Tenshi shopped, that she and Tenshi were guaranteed to be on the same team.

The final member and sensei would be chosen by Tenshi later, because the Konoha no Yokishu would be his team of elite genin and one jounin that would be the strongest of the strong, and take missions from the Hokage himself, and done so in private.

Tenshi, already having pulled the mask on, opted for a long-sleeved, turtleneck style shirt, made of the same special material that his normal clothes were made from, so that he could use his wings in combat as necessary. Wanting to try to match his beloved, he went for the same pants, wraps, sandals, belt, pouches, and gloves.

For his vest, however, he had it cut so that it would be out of the way of his wings, and could be quickly released at the sides if needed. The front held the same Hitokiri Crest, done with the same thread that could change color. Thinking for a moment, he asked that black hoods be added to the vests, hidden in the collars, so they could more easily hide their appearances.

Also, having nearly mastered Aoshi's style, he unsealed the dual kodachi, hidden in an oversized saya, and temporarily sealed away the saya, while having a custom saya made that would fit on the small of his back upon his vest, one blade above the other. He also ordered a silver coat that would go to his calves, have openings for his saya, have an upturned black collar, and of course, be made of the same material that the Kaguya used to wear.

Later, when he was taller, and had fully mastered the style of Aoshi's combat, he would wear the original saya along his back, and work on creating his own moves with Aoshi's style, just to catch Zabuza off guard and help him win the fight... hopefully. When Tenshi asked who made good guitars, Sano said he'd contact an old friend in Hi no Kuni's capitol, and get him one of the best he made, also his treat.

With all of this picked out, the others impressed by the style, and the Hokage happy that it was "accidentally" going on Danzo's account instead of his own, Tenshi dragged them all, including Sano and TenTen, to a clearing and asked the adults to shunshin them all to the top of the Sandaime's head on the monument.

Once there, they were all shocked to see a gang of Tenshi's Kage Bunshins on the Yondaime's head, across from them,setting a rather large table and loading it down with all of the roasted meats, stews, and other dishes he'd learned to cook from Jiraiya and the tavern cooks he'd come in contact with.

Smiling to the others as he turned and walked backwards towards the feast on the Yondaime's head, just ahead of them. "My friends. My family. This is my thanks to you. Tonight we shall eat, drink, and be merry." He then pulled out hand rolled bundles of herbs that looked like funky pills. "Take these, they will keep you from getting a hangover, as we're all drinking tonight."

Getting looks from the adults, he continued, "Even me, Rei, and TenTen... And don't worry, we've all already taken two, which will prevent alcohol poisoning. Ask Jiraiya, these work." All the Toad Hermit could do was nod as he inched towards the bottles of sake and roasted pork. The Hokage shrugged and chuckled.

"What the hell, why not? By order of the Hokage, let's get this party started!" And party they did, having needed the ANBU to take them all home, much to their amusement, and the amusement of Tenshi who seemed only slightly buzzed. This would be fun to talk about tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 4

Rei awoke in bed next to Naruto as normal, the night after their grand celebration with the Hokage, Sannin, and other important people in their lives. However, she noticed his clothing was different, and his hair smelled faintly of fruit, smoke, and ink. Which, in her experience with her young fiance, meant he'd already slipped photos of a few incidents that had taken place during the extravaganza to the local newspapermen, who would not hesitate to put such photos on the front page.

Thinking back, she thought of three moments in particular that they'd photographed that would likely end up on the front page. One was of Tsunade copping a feel on Jiraiya with Shizune's head perched on his shoulder. The young medic-nin apprentice of the Slug Sannin even had her tongue in his ear. Odds are, if not for the ANBU, the Sannin would've likely ended up in bed with Shizune doing Kami knows what. Which probably would've lead to the untimely death of Jiraiya.

Another incident of note was the Hokage and Kakashi getting smacked around by Sano for daring to pull out their little orange books in front of his precious daughter TenTen. She, for her part, was doing quite well at keeping the men on their feet as she showed exactly why she was the daughter of a weapons smith and a future weapons mistress in her own right. There was even a picture in there of the Hokage and Kakashi plucking senbon needles from each others asses, but they'd save that for later.

The one she knew would be printed though, was the one she'd slipped to a surprisingly sober Ibiki in order for him to "convince" the editor to print without warning Tenshi. It was a moment that had at the moment infuriated her, and through a highly active Showagan link, he knew right away she was pissed. She had gone to get a picture of her 'man' laid back for her own personal collection, when TenTen had passed out drunk and fell face first into his lap. Oh yes, now that she had it on film, his ass was in a sling, and that sling had her name on it. He was hers, and she was going to milk it. Best yet, he didn't even know the picture had been taken.

Waking him up, she smiled and urged him towards the bathroom so they could take another bath, this time together. When they were on their way there, Tenshi found himself airborne, and not because of his wings, which were currently non-existent. Blinking his eyes a few times, he looked into the face of Kakashi who, despite keeping his Sharingan covered, had at least stopped wearing his mask around the house when it was just them.

"Er, what's up?" Tenshi asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You weren't just thinking about going in there and taking a bath with my little girl, again, were you? Especially not after sleeping in her room, in her arms, again, were you?" Tenshi blinked at the angry cyclops and just nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes. I was, and I did... and we will continue these rituals until we see fit to stop." Kakashi's gaze narrowed as he reached for where he'd normally keep his kunai.

Sadly for him, two factors came into play here that his temper kept him from noticing. One, he was at home and not on duty, so his kunai, and other sharp pointy objects were kept in his room. Ergo, he had nothing with which to threaten, maim, or otherwise harm Tenshi. The second thing he failed to notice was that Rei noticed his reaching for a non-existent weapon. For Kakashi, the next thing he knew was the pain every man feels when an enraged woman aims a fist for the family jewels.

As Kakashi and Tenshi both hit the ground, with the former landing on his back, and the latter on his feet, he soon saw his little girl kneeling down next to him holding a kunai Tenshi had bought for her. And it was pointed right against his manhood. So closely in fact, that she was actually about to break the skin. Smiling her all too sweet smile, which promised pain, she jabbed him with every pause in her voice.

"Now, tou-san, we've been over this before. Me and him are to be married in just under six months. We may be young, but we're not stupid, and we both already promised to save the fun stuff for six more years at least. So back the hell off before I give Anko-nee-chan and Kurenai-san a reason to be pissed at me. Clear?" Kakashi could only nod and whimper, "Crystal my beloved daughter."

When Rei let her father up, she found Tenshi to be holding his hands over his own 'manhood' and quite stiff, though not in a way she would enjoy. At least not for about six more years. No, he was stiff with fright. Placing a kiss on his lips she pushed him into the bathroom. "Strip and start the tub." Tenshi nodded and did as he was told, meanwhile she told her father to go get the paper, as she'd ordered an extra copy for today.

As they soaked the silence was soon broken by the loud scream of "TENNNNNSHIIIIIIII!" from an angry, embarrassed, and admittedly, although silently and grudgingly, amused Kakashi. Tenshi had just finished wetting Rei's hair when Kakashi slid the paper under the door rather forcefully. Two tendrils of what Tenshi assumed were chakra, and that he'd later learn were chakra strings, unfolded the paper allowing him and Rei to look at it.

They both a giggle out of the first two photos, but when he came across the third, his eye twitched. He definitely had not taken that, nor did he remember it being taken. With TenTen's blushed cheeks and that smile so close to his groin, he looked to Rei and gulped. She smiled in such a way that both Anko and Orochimaru suddenly got shivers, though only one knew why.

Her voice, as she spoke, came out extra velvety and sweet as she spoke. "I own you now, and I'm not going to let you live this down for a long, long time. So don't go getting any more fangirls. Understand?" Tenshi could only nod rapidly, especially as she flared up her Showagan and let loose a series of empathic signals that could only mean one thing. "Don't fuck up, even if it is an accident."

Shutting off their shared link as she turned off the Showagan, though it wasn't really necessary, since she already proved she could punish him by having it drain his power instead of hers, she turned around again. "Finish the hair, now." Tenshi whimpered, especially when he heard Sano's version of screaming his name, followed by an embarrassed TenTen.

Groaning, he continued washing his fiance's hair while she giggled. After a contented sigh, she spoke softly to him again. "We're going to have a little talk later today during training, hun... I have a feeling you know more about this soul bond than I do. As well as why we're both smarter than we should be. Am I right?"

The sound of his head hitting tile several times could be heard before he muttered softly. "Yeah. I was wondering when you were going to catch on." Her head turned slowly, her eye twitching some, "Are you implying that I'm stupid, koi?" Tenshi head shook left and right so fast she thought he'd break his own neck, until she reached up and grabbed hold of his cheek.

He smiled softly to her and lowered his gaze. "It all has to do with the soul bond, hime. I promise you, I'll explain it all today. I would've sooner... but I was forbidden by Uriel to discuss it until you asked about it. In fact, he owes me a wing-based jutsu because you caught on quicker than he said. He said you wouldn't do it until you hit puberty."

The twitch she showed earlier was nothing like the one he was seeing in her now. "Oh really? Well then, next time he decides to show up down here, remind me to demonstrate on him what will happen to you if you end up with another woman." Her voice was almost a growl now, scaring not only Tenshi, but Uriel, Kami's chosen Angel of Death, had just wet his robes. Muttering at the laugher around him, he shivered, groaning out loud, "I think I just lost a bet, and my dream to retire and make little angels with that cute Ms. Noel that works in the Archangel's office."

After drying off and donning their training gear, they headed into the kitchen for a quick a bite of breakfast with Kakashi. Anko and Kurenai were already there, gulping down dango, cinnamon buns, and ham like they were going out of fashion. Not very lady like, but in this household, you learned that this was just like any ninja mission. Capture your target and prevent it from being taken back by any means necessary.

In fact, it was not uncommon for the group to head to the hospital shortly after a meal in which there ended up being one last stick of dango, bowl of ramen, or slice of meat. Many times this involved removing not only weapons, but treating poisons as well. Unfortunately for the men, even if they beat each other for the last object in question, their respective love interests could always use the most lethal jutsu in existence upon them. Puppy-dog-eyes no Jutsu.

This particular morning, things were evenly distributed, since the hospital bills had gotten kind of high, much to the amusement of the medic-nins. As Rei and Tenshi sat by each other, Anko spoke up, though she had to repeat herself immediately afterwards due to having spoken with a full mouth. "Tenshi, me and ol' Scarface are going on a mission with Kakashi and two others. You'll be stuck here with Kurenai, who is getting ready for the chunin exams, so don't bug her so much, eh?"

The silver-haired youth rolled his eyes, only to be elbowed stiffly by Rei, hard enough for the others to hear a few ribs crack. Wincing severely for several seconds, he waited until his healing abilities, which had accelerated lately, to finish correcting the damage. Immediately afterwards he spoke softly. "My apologies, Anko-nee-chan. However, while you are away, who will be in charge of the ANBU T&I unit? And will they let me continue my studies?"

Anko let out a chuckle before grinning. "Well, kid, we don't really have anybody to work on since you cracked them all for us lately with your methods. Hell, you have Ibiki begging the Hokage to make you an ANBU immediately and let you take over the job so he can retire." This caused both him and Rei to smirk.

"Still, Tenshi, consider it extra time to finally finish your training in Aoshi-sama's style. The way we see it, you and Rei are both low-chunin level in taijutsu in your respective styles, low-jounin level with throwing weapons, Rei is low-chunin with her wakizashi that you made for her, and you... hell, you beat Gekkou Hayate in a Kenjutsu only duel using an incomplete style. He's our best swordsman!"

Again the two were grinning cheekily as Anko continued, "You two aren't even in the academy yet, but yet you've managed to grab Sano's girl TenTen and that orphan Rock Lee and bring them up to mid-genin level in less than two months with your training, which by the way, has Maito Gai begging me to have you write it down so that he can write a book based on it."

Something in Tenshi's eye flickered as a grin crossed his face. Finishing his last bite, he neatly wiped his lips with a napkin then leaned over the table with his hands folded together, leaning on his elbows. "I was waiting for him to say that. I already have it written down, along with the steps we plan to take with each evolution. Consider it if you will, Tenshi's Guides to Becoming Better Shinobi." He chuckled some.

"At night before bed, as Rei can attest, I sometimes write out training regimens for improving certain aspects of a ninja's abilities, whether it be genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, or just physical training. While admittedly I needed Kurenai's help with genjutsu, I think these manuals will help. So here's the deal, Anko-nee-chan. You tell him that I'll give him these manuals and let him get them published under his name so long as one third of the profits goes to each of three sources."

Tenshi took a deep breath and began listing his demands, allowing Anko time to jot them down for Gai. "The first third goes to himself and any team he is leading for the purposes of obtaining ninja gear and treating his team to nutritious meals after a good days work, Me and my family, meaning all of those gathered here, plus Ibiki, Jiraiya, and Tsunade who most definitely needs it, and finally, the last third goes towards the orphanages, with the stipulation that oversight committees of my choosing be formed to make sure nobody is unfairly treated within them."

After she finished writing down what Tenshi had said, she tucked it away to give to Gai before they left. When Tenshi and Rei got up to leave, Tenshi turned again. "Wait, if you guys are all leaving, who are we staying with?" Kakashi laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before stopping immediately, muttering about brats and bad habits he picked up from them before speaking up again, "Well, you'll be staying with the Hokage, his son Asuma, and his grandson Konohamaru"

Tenshi had been smiling until the last name was mentioned. Sure the kid was only a toddler, but he was annoying as hell. Looking up to the sky, Tenshi muttered softly. "You love to test me, don't you Kami-sama? Well fine, I shall endure this trail of fire and pain and come out on the other side. Just you watch."

Many outside of this small group would've considered him crazy, but... after Kurenai found out about him being Naruto by eavesdropping on a private conversation, she'd come to accept, and even show a fondness for the boy. Though as he grew older, he was sure she was looking at him more and more like a piece of meat. Rei got the same feelings too, unfortunately for Tenshi.

-------------------------

Shortly After A Beating, At Training Ground 45

-------------------------

Locked in a full on spar, both young shinobi were clashing taijutsu against taijutsu, and ninjutsu against ninjutsu. Rei's style of taijutsu was her own hybrid of the hard-hitting, fast paced taijutsu that Gai and Lee used, with a style that Tenshi had introduced her too, by the name of Escrima, which worked well with her wakizashi to her surprise. Tenshi's style, however, was a fluidic mix of Kenpo styles that worked well with his mix of wind and water style of ninjutsu he preferred.

They had been fighting for so long that lunch time had come for the academy, which meant that TenTen and Lee would join them for a while before eating and returning to class. When both showed up, he smiled and flipped back several yards. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he cried, filling the area with more than two hundred clones of himself, which his fiance and friends immediately pounced on, trying to get the most confirmed kills while the real Tenshi leapt into the air, and hovered above with the aid of his wings.

To say they had gathered quite the gathering of academy students would be an understatement. TenTen and Lee were tearing through what had been kills number 47 and 46 respectively, while Rei had already slaughtered her one-hundred before bowing out. It wasn't just students who were watching, either. Both Iruka and Mizuki were watching as well, and wandering why the fuck the two in the masks weren't in the academy yet. Not that they needed it.

"Time!" called out Tenshi as the rest of his clones disappeared. "Good work TenTen, and you too, Lee. Come by for dinner tonight, but not at the usual place. We'll be staying at the Hokage's mansion for a while." Both shrugged and nodded their heads. They'd both calmed down a lot since beginning training with him and Rei, though TenTen admired them for their love of all things sharp and pointy, and Lee loved their hard work.

Pulling out a storage scroll, Tenshi landed and curled his arm around Rei's shoulder before he unrolled the scroll, and bringing out the only thing sealed within it. A huge picnic lunch. Some of the girls were drooling, waiting to see what the masked boy looked like underneath the black fabric. However, they were quickly disappointed to see that both he and Rei had devoured their share of the huge feast in a matter of moments, and all without moving their masks. Iruka, however, had caught on that they were using a genjutsu to cover it up, as he recognized the kids as living with Kakashi.

TenTen and Lee were slower at eating, but then again, they were more tired, and required less food. Tenshi meanwhile did something that surprised all of them. A huge pressure wave a chakra built up followed by a familiar black circle of kanji around him. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" came his cry as the chakra was released. A huge crash of what sounded like thunder engulfed the small area as it filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared, however, they were all in for a surprise.

"Greetings, Lord Hitokiri." The voice had come from a large white stallion, which would've been shocking enough, had he not been sporting a huge pair of white wings. Tenshi laughed and reached up, stroking his hand along the summon's neck. "Relax, Pegasus, you're the Summon Boss here, not me. I'm not even in the academy yet. Anyway, think you could give me and Rei a lift from all these prying eyes and ears. We have something important to discuss, which I'm sure you already know about from Uriel-san."

The winged horse bowed his head and spread out his wings, allowing both passengers to leap onto his back, clinging with chakra as he ran towards the crowd and leapt up and over them, flying higher and higher into the softly clouded sky. When they were more than five-hundred feet above the others, Pegasus began circling the perimeter of the village, giving Tenshi time to talk to Rei, and Iruka time to drag his students back into class.

Rei and Tenshi were leaning into each other as they flew around Konoha, oblivious to the crowds watching from the ground below. "Rei," the silver-haired youth began, "as I promised, I'll now tell you about our soul bond. Obviously it's why you got so much of my powers when we enacted the blood ritual, so I'll not bore you with that since I know you're more than smart enough to figure that part out upon your own."

Nodding her head, she leaned back into him tighter, enjoying the cool breeze while her body stayed warm thanks to his wings which were now more than seven feet long each, and prehensile like a monkey's tail, allowing for very elaborate maneuvers in the air. And at this very moment, to her pleasure, they were wrapped around her.

"The night when my temporary body as Naruto came back briefly to comfort you, and kiss your cheek, our lips accidentally touched." Rei's cheeks brightened beneath her mask as she snuggled back into his chest even tighter, curling her fingers into his chest as he continued. "Well, everybody noted a glow when that happened, including Kami-sama and Uriel-san. It was proven then that we were meant for each other, and our souls are so close, that they connected to each other at that moment."

Pegasus swooped down fifty feet lower slowly, into slightly warmer air as he felt Rei shiver slightly. Tenshi laid his head against hers. "Let's face it, hun, we're soul mates. However, as for why we are smarter and stronger than what we should be... well, as we mature and learn things, we learn them together. We still maintain our own personalities, styles, and techniques, but basic knowledges, and the wisdom gained through experience, we gain together. It's why our chakra control is so close to perfect that Tsunade will have a fit next time we see her."

Rei sighed softly, and smiled up to him, though only those who knew Kakashi or the pair long enough would be able to tell from the mask. "Well, Tenshi-kun, I figured something like that was going on, but I'm glad to have it out in the open between us. Now we can work harder." She paused for a moment though, deep in thought.

"But what about this Konoha no Yokishu... Four Horsemen of Konoha. I'm going to be a part, I know, but who else have you selected? Or do you know yet?" Tenshi let out a soft chuckle and lowered his mask long enough to kiss her temple, which made her shiver in a completely different way. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about that too, as I've discussed it with everybody who'll be involved but you, and the two other candidates."

She looked up at him, waiting for his explanation with a curious glint in her eyes, "The ones I'd like would be TenTen and Lee... but I know how you feel about Tenten. So, if you'd like to me to pick somebody else, I'll understand." Rei shook her head softly. "No, Tenshi... I know you love me, and she'll never win you over. I just get, protective. She can be on the team."

Tenshi smiled to her and hugged her tighter. "I'm glad to hear that. We'll discuss it with them tonight over dinner, with the Hokage and Asuma. I have a plan for us getting together as a group, without being known to be the Konoha no Yokishu." Rei's eyes widened even more curiously now as she questioned him, "Oh, and how's that?"

Grinning he just whispered to her, "Easy. First we get TenTen "expelled" with a trustworthy teacher's help for throwing a kunai at them in anger. Then me and you will pretend to fail out for being more interested in loving on each other. Rock Lee will just drop out somewhere along the way for not being able to use chakra. Something I think we can work around. Then, we take our uniforms, and our ANBU like masks which Sarutobi-jiji is having made especially for us."

Chuckling, Rei shook her head softly. "Tenshi-kun, you're a genius." She then turned to the winged-horse boss, "Pegasus-sama, could you drop us off at our home so we can get our things to take to the Hokage's? We can walk from there." He just nodded and swooped down in a spiral towards their house, content to have such a wise summoner with such a wise soul mate.

"Tenshi-sama, " Pegasus spoke as he dropped from the sky slowly, "would it be okay if I gave Rei a summoner's tattoo since you didn't require one?" Tenshi blinked, then laughed. "Of course, Pegasus." The winged horse nodded as he landed. When Rei and Tenshi got off, she moved to the front of the summon boss. "Relax, this won't hurt a bit... though it might tickle."

Indeed, it did tickle, as Pegasus gave her the summoning tattoo for the winged horses upon her arm with the tips of his wings, the feathers tickling her flesh. Soon after, when Pegasus left, she tested it out, and brought forth Nightmare, a silver mare with black wings that faded into a flame-patterned feathers, and matching fur around her ankles. "Greetings, Lady Rei, I am Nightmare, and I shall be your personal summon as declared by Pegasus-sama." The two females bowed to each other before the summon left, and the two went inside to pack.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm already working on the next. Plus I'm working on a new story too. One where naruto is raised by the aburame... and where tsunade is evil, but orochimaru is good. Go figure huh? I'm twisted aren't I? And yes, it's a harem fic. So far it will be Naruto x Yugao x Anko x Ino. PM me with your suggestion for the 5th girl.

-------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the Hokage's mansion with their packs sealed in scrolls, they were greeted cheerfully by the workers whom had become quite fond of the two young ones, especially since word of their being married soon broke out. Waving to Asuma, who was in the courtyard smoking, and reading a book on Go by a man named "Sai", the jounin waved back with a smile before speaking up.

"Hey, Tenshi, thanks for your advice on how to write a resume. I've been accepted to become the new member of the Hi no Kuni Twelve Court Guard to protect the Daimyou himself! I'll be leaving tomorrow for three years of high paying, high danger bodyguard duty. But if I live, I'll be given the red and gold sash with the Daimyo's crest and come back with experiences to share with the genin team I'll take when I'm ready!"

"**Congratulations!**" both young ones shouted at the same time, causing an awkward silence before a fit of laughter could be heard from all of them. "Mmmm, Tenshi-kun, it's so beautiful out here today. It's cool, but not cold, the leaves are beautiful, and it's so peaceful. Can we stay out here after we put our stuff up?" asked Rei with the dreaded Puppy-Dog-Eyes no Jutsu active.

Caving in like a house of cards in an earthquake, Tenshi sighed with a smirk on his face. Leaning over he kissed her cheek. "Of course my beloved." His eyes turned to Asuma. "Which room is ours, Asuma?" The jounin, now back in his book, pointed directly across from them, the room on the left of the Hokage's, causing them both to blink. "Ano, Asuma-san, isn't that room usually reserved for visiting dignitaries?"

Asuma nodded, turning the page, not even bothering to look up. "Tou-san figured you two deserved it since it's likely you'll be here longer than you normally would be. Besides, you helped me, and your wedding is bound to be one of the biggest events in Konoha. Enjoy it." Rei and Naruto looked at each other, and though the Shinjitsugan was not active, they both had the same thought. _'SCORE!'_

After unsealing their scrolls and putting things in their rightful places, they again came back out, looking to the large clock above the Hokage's room. "Hmmm, " muttered Tenshi as he scratched at his head, causing Rei to grin, because when he got that look, things got interesting. Even Asuma peeked over his book. "We have about four hours until Lee-kun and TenTen-chan come to see us and enjoy dinner..."

Tenshi turned to Asuma, smiling. "Did Saru-jiji make any plans for our dinner that you know of? If not, I'd like to grill up some things if that's okay with you guys?" Tenshi smiled sweetly when he saw Asuma stand up quickly, stubbing out his cigarette. "I'll be right back." A puff of smoke and swirl of leaves was all that was left where Asuma had been standing. Less than a minute later, he reappeared, but not alone.

Ásuma, Saru-jiji (a.k.a. Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage), Gai, and a young woman whom he quickly learned was named Uzuki Yugao, recently accepted into the ANBU black-ops with the mask and name of "Neko". Tenshi's head tilted, when Sarutobi spoke, licking his lips for a moment. "We like the idea of a barbeque, especially if you're cooking, Tenshi-kun. Tell Gai what you need and he'll get it real quick. Yugao will help with the slicing and dicing if need be. Asuma will be getting the plates while I fire up the grill. Does this work for you."

Blinking again... and realizing they do that a lot, Rei and Tenshi looked to each other then turned to the others with a thumbs up and giving their best Gai "good guy" pose. "**Yosh! We agree to such youthful terms, especially since you like our cooking so much!**" Everybody but Gai sweatdropped or facefaulted. Taking out a slip of paper and a pen, he wrote down what he needed Gai to get.

Quickly he yanked his weights off and took off like a preteen bishi-boy running from 'Unky Orochimaru's" bedroom. Tenshi was seriously thinking this was going to end up like last time when half of Konoha's elite came dropping by to see if they were invited. Tenshi didn't make any friends turning them away like he did, but he did promise next time he grilled, he'd feed as many as he could. It was a promise made easier when the Hokage had his courtyard surrounded by grills that faced both inwards and outwards, allowing enough room to cook for a small army, so to speak.

After Gai's short trip, which was timed by Rei as being eleven minutes fifty-three seconds. With the Hokage finally finishing up lighting the coals both Tenshi and Rei made a familiar cross-shaped seal, followed quickly by Yugao. Soon, 50 Naruto-clones, 19 Rei clones, and 3 Yugao clones filled the area. Yugao and her clones immediately went to work chopping the onions and peppers for the kabobs, mincing garlic and ginger for one of Tenshi's chicken dishes, slicing scallions, sprouts, and challots for his fried rice, and putting a couple pots on grills to boil eggs and a LOT of rice.

Rei and her clones began dissecting the beef into one inch cubes, slicing filet mignons from the tenderloins, and cubing chicken breasts, and giving all of the meats a light sprinkle of Tenshi's herb and seasoning mix which had been such a hit with not only his family but the Hokage, the Akimichi clan, and even the Ichirakus. With help from all of the above, it was mass-produced and sold all over Hi no Kuni marked only with the Hitokiri Crest and the heat level: Original, Chidori, or Raikiri.

Naruto and his clones, however, were taking things as prepared and began setting things up for the grill. He had chosen to make Beef Kabobs, Filet Mignon, Grilled Clams, Honey, Garlic, & Ginger Glazed Chicken on rice noodles, and pork fried rice made with the pork he'd just put in one of the grills to reheat it. The Hokage had gone off to command his kitchen staff to work on more side dishes but not before telling Gai to go get the Akimichis, Hyuugas, Naras, Inuzukas, Uchihas, and a... special guest.

-------------------------

Dinner Time

-------------------------

TenTen and Lee had been at this... feast... for just over half an hour, surprised to see so many of the clanheads there. Out of those invited, the only ones who hadn't come were the Uchihas. The Akimichis offered to eat their share, which had everybody laughing. "Ano, excuse me, Hokage-sama?" asked TenTen a bit timidly. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be here at one of your parties?" Lee seemed to mimic her concern with a light nod of his head, especially since they weren't dressed for a formal event.

The Hokage, along with a few others nearby, all laughed, confusing the children further. "Dear Heaven's TenTen, of course it's okay. Besides, it's not my party. It's just a gathering of those who wanted to taste Tenshi's food since there wasn't enough last time. Hell, even your father's here. Look, he's over there by Chouza, comparing sakes." TenTen blinked a few times, going silent.

"Yosh! Tenshi-kun cooked all of this?" The Hokage nodded a bit, "Yes, he made all of the main courses and the pork fried rice. My cooks only did the side-dishes. The only reason we're not eating is because we're waiting for Gai to show back up with our guest of honor who demanded to be here the next time the boy grilled." It was at this time that Tenshi, still wearing his "Complain About My Food & Your Ass Goes On The Grill" apron. "And just who is special guest, Saru-jiji. You haven't told me at all, " complained Tenshi.

"Well, you see... " Sarutobi was interupted by a gong, and suddenly grinned, thinking _'saved by the "bell", in a manner of speaking_'. "Ah, it seems Gai has come back with him!" A tired, but happy looking Gai, walked in, followed by a procession of a half dozen guards, some guy Tenshi couldn't see, and another half dozen guards. Blinking, Tenshi began to speak before Sarutobi stepped forward. "Ah, Welcome Lord Urahara. It is a pleasure to have the Fire Daimyo in my home."

For a moment, things were so quiet you could almost hear Kabuto being molested by Orochimaru many, many miles away. Everybody bowed to the Daimyo, except for Tenshi who was still confused. That is until Rei came over and made him bow. When the Daimyo raised his hand everybody stood back up, and listened in as the ruler of Hi no Kuni chuckled.

"Relax Saru, we're old friends, and this is just an informal visit. I only brought the Twelve Court Guard because they refused to leave without me. Now, where's this Tenshi at? You sent me some of his food last time and now I'm dying to try it fresh." Tenshi blinked, fighting to retain his composure, but thankfully, Rei rescued him by shouting out for him. "What!? You sent the Daimyo my fiance's food and now he's here for dinner just because of Tenshi?? Yatta!"

Hearing such a young girl cry out like that, the Daimyo looked to Sarutobi who quickly ushered him over to Tenshi and Rei. "Lord Urahara, allow me to introduce tonight's chef, and quite possibly the future Hokage, Hitokiri Tenshi, and his fiance, Hatake Rei." Tenshi and Rei bowed to him, both speaking at the same time, "An honor to meet you, Daimyo-sama."

Chuckling, the Daimyo patted them on the shoulder before shaking their hands."Please, don't be formal. I get enough of that at work. Just call me Kisuke, or Urahara-san." They both smiled at him warmly and decided to test this theory. "Well, Urahara-san, allow me to introduce to you the reason for tonight's dinner, since you seem so interested in it," Tenshi explained as Rei pulled Lee and TenTen over.

"These are our best friends, TenTen and Rock Lee. They'll be staying with us tonight to discuss very important matters." To Lee's and TenTen's surprise, the Daimyo himself shook their hands just as he had with Tenshi and Rei. "You four all look strong, and I look forward to Sarutobi's report in a month. Now, on to the two important things. One, make sure you invite me to the wedding, and two... Let's eat!"

-------------------------

Later that night...

-------------------------

After everybody had eaten their fill, and then some, things began to wind down. More Naruto clones were made to make sure everybody got a take home bag of goodies that he had made. He'd even filled several ice chests with left-overs for the Akimichis who almost turned it down, complaining of being too full... something which made everybody laugh, though briefly. Then the groans set in and they started cursing their own fullness.

When the "party" died down, it was just Saru, Kiskue and his guards, Asuma, and the kids, all of whom were resting around a smaller table in the Hokage's quarters, sipping mint tea to soothe their bellies. Now was the time Tenshi and Rei had considered speaking to Lee and TenTen, but with the Daimyo here, they both gave a look to Sarutobi. The old Hokage smiled, and tilted his head down in a light nod. "It's okay to discuss it now. Old Kiskue has a right to know, as he'll be hiring you for missions too, and his guard all know Asuma and the wrath he'll bring down on them if they utter even a syllable of what you say.

By now, Lee and TenTen were totally confused. Crossing their arms, Tenshi and Rei each took a hand of Lee and TenTen, staring into their eyes. It was Tenshi who spoke, but Rei's gaze let them know this was deadly serious, because the last time they sat like this, in what Rei called "The Infinity Circle", there was a long speach about trust and honor that accompanied it.

"My friends, for over a year now, as our skills have progressed, I have confessed to you many things, even my past as Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki who died. At first you were skeptical, until I proved myself to you. Now, please believe me again and trust me not to lead you astray. Lord Hokage, myself, Rei, and the rest of our family have been preparing for the coming of Konoha no Yokishu, the Four Horsemen of Konoha."

There was a slight pause as he let them soak that in before continuing, "You've seen my ability to summon winged horses, and now Rei holds the contract too. We will be the first two members of this group. An ANBU like squad who answers only to the Hokage though we will wear no official mark of rank in the field. Even our ANBU-like masks will be different. The only thing that will be certain is that our enemies will know that Konoha has four highly-trained, highly-diverse shinobi working as a tight team to bring down injustice wherever we see it."

The light in Lee's eyes brightened. Sure he no longer rambled about the Flames of Youth, but he believed in doing the right thing, and here they were espousing that in full. "However, we will have 3 permanent targets for... deliverance... should the opportunity arises, though we will not jeopardize innocents for it. They are the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, who betrayed the leaf... "

There was a brief pause letting them soak it all in. "Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki whose doujutsu dwarfs the sharingan and byakugan. He thinks himself a god, and we believe he is about to recruit Itachi. In fact, I believe within the next few nights Sasuke will be the last loyal Uchiha, and all the others will be dead."

A soft gasp was heard from all, save Tenshi and Rei, who both looked dead serious. "Finally, there is Uchiha Madara. I know, he's supposed to be dead... That's what has the Shinigami's boxers all bunched up. Orochimaru's body transfer jutsu that gives him a form of immortality... well... it's nothing compared to Madara's. He must be stopped, period."

Tenshi sighed, rubbing his temples. "I know, this is hard to believe... but I want you to think about this. If you take me up on this, we'll help you slip out of the academy through various methods that will make nobody question your true goals, and you will spend time with us training more and more. Upon that, you will also have your hidden potential awakened. I know this is possible, for even now with my Shinjitsugan, I can see what will become of you once you are gifted."

TenTen and Lee started to look excited but Rei put her hand up and spoke. "Know this... nobody will know who you are or what you have done until you're dead, and even then it's not guarantee. You won't even be listed as ninja unless the Hokage finds a need for us to be listed as such, and even then we'll likely be put down as genin, even though today we're all well above chunin in overall skill. You have a month, as the Daimyo... sorry... Kiskue, pointed out. Think it over. We give you, TenTen, permission to talk about it with Sano provided he knows this is a SSS-Class Secret. The same with you and Gai, Lee."

What happened next surprised both the Hokage and the Daimyo, but not Rei and Tenshi. They knew this would happen. TenTen slammed a kunai into the table, and Lee smashed it with his fist. "**We accept!**" The two old men blinked, but then slowly grinned, as did the 12 Court Guard... until they realized they'd frisked TenTen more than twice each and she still got a kunai past them. Hopefully the Daimyo wouldn't say anything... The Daimyo was thinking about how to make his guards pay for this down the road though. Ahhh blackmail.

Asuma let out a chuckle and stood. "I'm going for a smoke, then I'll be joining the Daimyo on his trip back tommorow. I reccomend you go home and get some rest TenTen, and Lee, you can stay in my room. Just be up and ready to work at 4:30 am in our training grounds where I believe Tenshi has things all planned out for you. The two new members looked over to Tenshi, only to see him and Rei grinning like a shark in a fishtank. Oh well, the helping your fellow man part would make up for the bruises and broken bones later... right?


End file.
